Tell Me
by Occasional Nicotine
Summary: Nishikino Maki never believed in fate or destiny. It was absurd. No real scientific evidence to prove the claim. So why is it that when she picked up Nico's notebook, her world turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

I had a horrible dream.

and that dream made me want to do this.

i hope you enjoy

* * *

The two met in the most cliché manner.

One bumped into the other causing them both to fall down.

No apologies were exchanged, only mild irritation that lingered until their eyes focused on something else.

And a small notebook that fell out of a pocket.

Nishikino Maki never believed in fate or destiny. It was absurd. No real scientific evidence to prove the claim. So why is it that when she picked up the notebook, her world turned upside down?

"Maki-chan nya!" Rin jumped on her, rubbing their cheeks together. "Good morning!"

"Rin. How many times do I have to tell you greeting is fine? There's no need to jump on me every morning." She deadpanned. She was getting heavier and heavier and she was no weightlifter.

"That's your greeting and this is mine nya!" The orange-haired girl suddenly stopped and glomped the unsuspecting Hanayo. "Kayo-chin, I think there's something wrong with Maki-chan nya." She whispered. It was loud. "Usually, she screams before telling me to let go but she hasn't done that today. Did she hit her head or something?" Maki could hear her from a mile away. She refused to make a comment.

"Maki-chan is busy with a lot of things so maybe she's just tired." Hanayo's voice made her purr. "Let's get to our seats. The teacher will come in any second." Rin quickly ran to her desk and the redhead finally let out a sigh. What a way to start her morning.

"Thanks, Hanayo."

"No problem. Rin's just worried because you might be overworking yourself."

"It's nothing." She eyed the notebook inside her bag. "Just a little accident."

Maki was busy reading her novel when she carelessly crashed into someone in the hallway. Both of them fell down and with a grunt, their eyes glared at each other the second their rear landed on the tiled floor.

Maki was annoyed, but it was partially at fault for not paying attention while the other girl was pissed. Her eyes were bright and it was infuriating to look at.

She had never seen her before. She was rather small, looked more like she was in grade school than in highschool. She had raven hair that was tied in pigtails help up with red ribbons. Her deep red eyes were flashing maliciously, Maki had to stand her ground. The tiny girl had her chin raised, staring at her dead in the eye. Maki stared right back.

The two had scowls painted on their faces and anyone who walked by were smart enough to go the other way.

The redhead was first to break eye contact after hearing the school bell. She wasn't going to ruin her perfect attendance by challenging a kid to a never-ending staring contest. She picked up her novel, dusted her skirt and fixed her ribbon.

"Watch where you're going." Maki warned. Much to her surprise, the other girl did not react nor said anything in return. She just stared at her face, then her frown deepened and gestured something with her hands before walking away.

"Weirdo."

Turning around, Maki's shoe kicked something and it skittered on the floor. She saw a notebook that wasn't hers. Maybe it belonged to the midget. She looked around but the girl was nowhere in sight.

With a sigh, she picked it up anyways.

* * *

The notebook itself wasn't anything special. It was small, simple and boring. Like the owner. Maki knew it was invasion of privacy but her hands began to flip the pages unconsciously before her brain could tell her otherwise.

There were scribbles and undecipherable words written by what looked like it was made by a child. Other pages used a bright pink pencil while the rest were drawn by the normal, standard pencil. There were doodles of hearts and stars. Basic shapes of geometry and formulas. Then what seemed like a list for grocery shopping. The further she got to the end, the more the words became distinguishable.

 _Have you eaten?_

 _What did she say?_

 _The kids wanted me to give you this._

 _I'll be going first._

 _Don't tell me you forgot?_

 _I brought what you wanted so leave me be._

At a closer look, Maki suspected that it wasn't just one person who had written on the notebook. Judging from the different handwritings, it seemed maybe several wrote there, excluding the owner whose writing was most prominent.

"This is ridiculous." She sighed. She closed the notebook and placed it inside her bag, ready to return it the next morning.

* * *

Maki was in her seat, gazing from the courtyard below. After staying up late that night to study and helping out at the hospital, she was exhausted. It was windy today like she had predicted and the window offered the best spot to rest. She was currently having lunch with Rin and Hanayo when something caught her eye.

It was the girl.

And she was looking for something.

Her hand itched for the notebook in bag and the guilt building up inside her. She'd want to get this over with as fast as possible. She excused herself and went out of the classroom, hoping to run into her.

"Maki-chan! Aren't you going to eat your cherry tomatoes nya?"

"Don't you dare touch them, Rin!"

She walked past several other students on her way while keeping an eye on the girl so she won't lose track of her. She didn't like to run in the hallway. She followed the rules. She wasn't a delinquent.

Imagine the look of surprise on her face when she turned in the corner to crash into someone yet again. That would be twice in a row.

But unlike before, it was soft.

"Hey, watch where-!"

"Oh, so you're the one who picked up Nicocchi's notebook."

 _What_? _Who_? The words died in her mouth as she saw the Student Council Vice President extending her hand to her with a saccharine smile. "Nishikino Maki. What a wonderful surprise."

"How did you-?" Unable to formulate any words, she took her hand and let herself be pulled up.

"I'm Toujou Nozomi. The cards told me that we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on." She showed her a tarot card. It was The Fool. Maki had no clue what the itmeant. "Nicocchi told me she bumped into someone who had beautiful red hair."

Maki never suspected the Vice President to know every name of the student body. There were literally hundreds of them and for her to know them by name was quite unnerving. She was suspicious. And weird. She knows almost everything to the point that it was borderline creepy and the cards that she carries around with her are her tools for divination. All the more reason for her to avoid.

And that little brat said her hair was _beautiful._

"You said this is _hers_?" she waved the notebook in her hand, dismissing the thought of the girl. She wanted to hand it over and leave. Immediately. Before Nozomi could touch it, the sound of loud and heavy thudding were headed towards them and Maki didn't know what was coming for her.

Suddenly, the notebook was harshly snatched from her hand that it actually burned. The small girl who she last seen in the courtyard was standing right in front of her, just like the day before. She still had that nasty scowl on her face and her eyes were gleaming with irritation. It was only then that she noticed she wore a green ribbon. The green ribbon signified that she was two years older than her. She wasn't just an ordinary brat. She was a third year.

"Nico!" another voice came. "Stop!"

Catching up to _Nico_ , as they called her, a blonde student rushed forward and stood in between Maki and her. She served as a barrier between them, more cautious to the smaller one. It was the Student Council President, she noted. The Ice Queen of Otonokizaka. Another person to avoid. Another person added to her list.

"Elicchi, what nice timing." Nozomi put her hand on their shoulders, effectively cooling them down. She then motioned Nico to face her.

And that's when the redhead witnessed something.

Something that felt too unreal.

"Nicocchi, Maki-chan here found your notebook and she was just returning it." Nozomi said with gesturing with her hands. "No need to be hostile." The smallest of the three grunted and did something of the same manner with her hands and Maki could only stare at their rapid hand movements. They continued their exchange with the purple-haired girl's voice as soundtrack and the dark-haired girl's silent mouthing of words.

"No, no, she wasn't doing anything wrong."

Another grunt. An accusatory finger pointed at the redhead.

"She didn't. I just helped her."

"Sorry about Nico's behaviour." The blonde turned to her to divert her attention. "She's protective over Nozomi." She extended her hand. Maki shook it. "Ayase Eli. You must be Nishikino Maki, right?"

She nodded. Her eyes flitted over to the two having a silent conversation and were met with Eli's stern blue eyes. "Is there a problem?" her voice turned cold and deadly. True to her name, she was cold to the core. If Maki answered incorrectly, she'd have to give Rin and Hanayo a notice to her funeral.

She flinched but shook her head. The two joined them and Nozomi pulled Eli back. The vice president signed something with her hands, mouthed her words and the blonde sighed. Nico was eyeing them closely with a smirk. Maki hated it when she didn't know something. She hated being ignorant. It made her feel stupid. "Maki-chan," she called in a sing-song voice. "these two have a lot to learn in not scaring the students so please forgive them."

"I-it's alright. No harm done." If anything, the three of them combined felt a lot more threatening.

Nozomi pushed Nico forward and told her to apologize. The senior clicked her tongue and raised a brow at her. Maki twirled her hair.

The raven-haired senior did two signs with her hand accompanied by two syllables formed by her mouth and stuck her tongue out. The president and vice president giggled and Maki was utterly confused. "Excuse me?"

Nico sneered. "Nicocchi, do it properly." Said Nozomi. Her voice wasn't hiding the fact she was amused. The senior sighed and did what she was told. She tapped her left wrist with her right hand, bringing it upwards. The redhead looked closely at her mouth and was able to decipher a simple _'thank you'_.

The next thing she knew the tiny, insufferable senior smiled.

It was bright and genuine.

And utterly _adorable_.

Maki couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

It was ridiculous.

* * *

"Maki-chan, you're awfully distracted today." Rin noted. She buried her face in her fingers and said it was nothing. Hanayo coaxed her childhood friend in not disturbing her but Rin was too persistent. Too nice for her own good.

"Is it because I ate some of your cherry tomatoes nya?" she confessed. Maki rolled her eyes. She had already forgiven her about that.

"Don't you mean _all_ of them?"

"Nyaaa! She remembered!" Rin hid behind Hanayo for some sort of protection. "Kayo-chin save me!" Maki snorted.

"Hey Maki-chan, are you sure everything's okay?" the timid girl leaned towards her desk, gently placing her hand on top of hers. "Rin-chan's just worried as I am. If there's anything we can help you with, just ask." She gave in. She didn't know whether it was because Hanayo handled things less disruptively or because Hanayo was… _Hanayo_. No one can ever deny Hanayo.

"Do you guys know of a small," she made a measurement with her arm. "senior who has dark hair with" _An adorable smile_. "a pissed off look on her face?"

The orange-haired girl put a hand on her chin, visualizing the person Maki had in mind. "That's very specific nya!" she blushed and twirled her hair. "Did you have a fight with her? Maki-chan is sooo hard-core!"

"No! What are you talking about?! I would never- Look, i-it's just-!"

" _Nico-chan!_ "

The very name that got stuck in her throat was effortlessly called out by none other than Rin. She then dashed to the window, waving frantically below. "Nico-chan! _Hey!_ Kayo-chin, say hi! It's Nico-chan!" she grabbed her best friend and the both shouted from below. It was given that Rin got excited to every little thing but Hanayo reacting to the tiny senior was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Nico-chan!"

"Nico-senpai!"

They were shouting at the top of their lungs but both had forgotten one crucial part.

Nico couldn't _hear_ them.

Maki had to step in, they were making a scene. Everyone was looking at them with troubled expressions. They were whispering. They were judging. It was embarrassing. "Stop it!" she hissed. She pulled the two before they fall down from the window. At that moment, she saw Nozomi sign to Nico and pointed to their room. Eli was following closely behind.

Rin and Hanayo both tugged at Maki's grip, excited to see her. Maki was nowhere near as strong to hold both of them off. "Nico-chan! How are you?!" she waved.

"Nico-senpai, hello." Hanayo squeaked. "R-rin-chan! Remember what she taught us?"

"Mmm! One!" They both did a handsign.

"Two." They placed it near their heads, mimicking animal ears.

"Three!"

" _Nico nico nii~!_ "

Maki observed how Nico's crimson eyes sparkled in broad daylight in just seeing the two doing an idiotic pose. She looked so happy, so content, and so _proud_ and she couldn't explain why her heart felt like it weighed a ton of bricks. She was like in a magic spell. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at her.

The raven-haired senior returned it with her own and made a tiny sign with her index and middle finger to her chest. "See you later, Nico-chan!" Maki briefly made contact with her and the spell was broken. The smile was turned into another scowl and the gremlin showed her true colours once more. She repeated the sign she had done in their previous meeting followed by immaturely sticking her tongue out. Rin and Hanayo glanced at her curiously.

 _That little-!_

Maki fumed. The nerve of that girl.

Eli and Nozomi waved at the trio and proceeded to scold Nico. But by the looks of it, she wasn't taking them seriously. The third years went to inside and the first years went back to their seats with a couple more minutes to spare. Her mood turned sour.

"I never imagined you know Nico-chan nya." Rin mused.

"And I never knew you two know that gremlin." She spat.

Rin looked very hurt. Like someone dissed her favourite ramen. "That's so mean nya!" She pinched her cheeks. "Nico-chan is the most nicest senior ever! How could you say that?!"

"Maki-chan…" Even Hanayo was affected. "Nico-senpai may look mean but she's…"

"Fine, I get it!" she slapped Rin's hands away from her face."I'm sorry. There." Maki's cheeks burned not only from her friend's hands but also from shame. "I take it back, happy?" she began to twirl her hair with her finger.

"Geez, Maki-chan. What's your problem with Nico-chan?"

"What's her problem with _me_?" she screeched. "Look, the thing is, I accidentally bumped into her, I found her notebook, returned it and she's been giving me those weird looks ever since. I don't even know what she's saying but I'm a hundred percent sure she's insulting me."

"She is." Rin snickered. "She called you an _idiot_."

"She _what_?"

Hanayo quickly covered her mouth to prevent another fight with the two. "Rin-chan, don't upset Maki-chan any further!"

* * *

I just did this on a whim.

I tried writing in a different style than i'm used to.

if there's anything wrong, please dont hesistate to tell me!

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

english is not my first language so please excuse my limited vocabulary

hope you enjoy

* * *

Yazawa Nico.

Even pronouncing it in her head made Maki want to gargle with Listerine.

She was a notorious student known to cause trouble at every corner. Rumored to be protected by the student council, no one dares to lay a finger on her. But even without the protection of the most admired students of all Otonokizaka, she can handle herself pretty well. Even some faculty members were wary of the little demon hidden in such a tiny body.

Maki has seen her couple times after; in the courtyard or with Nozomi and Eli, sometimes up on the roof or in the Idol Research Clubroom since she's the only member. She coops herself inside until Nozomi picks her up to go home although there are instances that she goes home pretty early. She's also seen inside the Student Council because she caused some sort of mischief yet again and they're keeping a close eye on her.

She's incredibly hot-headed, incredibly stubborn, and incredibly childish. Why would anyone want to be friends with her?

When their eyes meet, something sparks between them.

Nico would stick her tongue out followed by her nasty scowl.

Maki would do the same.

Then gradually, it was a routine they shared.

And admittedly, she began to enjoy it.

The third year would now greet her with a shit-eating grin, still signing the word Rin taught her as _idiot_ followed by her mouth forming the syllables. No more nasty scowl.

The first year figured Nico could understand some words so she decided to make fun of her height and smirk when Nico stomps away. It was just payback, after all.

Why is it that the redhead couldn't wrap it in her head why she was so _drawn_ to her?

Maybe because she's brave enough to defend herself and isn't afraid to start a fight when someone disrespects her.

Maybe because even without her ability to hear, she looks directly at you when you speak so she can understand what you're trying to say.

Maybe because she's silent and her graceful movements compensate for it even without words.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , the _Nico Nico Nii_ was a permanent spell casted by the little demon so you can never take your eyes off her.

And she couldn't deny that ridiculous possibility.

* * *

It was afterschool when Maki decided to stay behind and study in the library. There were a few more students left. Everybody else went home to focus their time in studying because exams were coming up. Rin and Hanayo invited her for a group study session but she wanted to be alone for now. Perhaps tomorrow she'll join them.

Her quiet time was disturbed when a mischievous voice called her, ordering her to follow. It was Nozomi and she needed help with some files. Maki had half a mind to ignore her but she went to her desk and she couldn't say no. Not used in lending a hand, the first year awkwardly carried half of the binders and they slowly ascended to the third floor.

"How studious of you. Everyone's gone home already yet you're still in the library." she started small talk. "Having fun studying?"

"Mmm. It's relaxing."

"You remind of Elichi. Both of you are too serious." She snickered. Maki wanted to drop the binders. "Wouldn't it be better if you studied at home? Surely it's more comfortable there."

"I can't concentrate there sometimes." Her parents were rarely home because both were busy at the hospital and the house was too big. As much as she hated to admit, it made her realize how alone she was. "It's _too_ quiet."

Nozomi made no more comment as they reached the room. She opened the door and let the redhead come inside. It was empty. "Elicchi is busy with meeting with the other club presidents so it's just me today." She said, knowing what Maki wanted to ask.

"Just put them on the table, please." Doing what she was told, the first year gently placed the files and took a seat. They were a bit heavy. "Thank you for bringing those up with me, Maki-chan."

Maki twirled the end of her hair and averted her eyes. "No big deal." This was her first time inside the student council room and took her time to scan her surroundings. There were a lot of file cabinets filled to the brim with important documents and there were even some papers scattered all over the table. Probably the president has yet to sign the proposals. Nozomi went to the back to prepare their drinks and Maki was left to her own devices.

"Would you rather have coffee or tea?"

"Oh, uh coffee please."

"Shame. I have fresh jasmine leaves and they taste absolutely delicious."

"Tea it is." Nozomi's smile grew wider.

"Good choice." Maki learned that there was no use in arguing with her.

Nozomi turned around, facing Maki and showed a tarot card. It was The Sun. Maki made a face. "Nicocchi's been talking about you recently. That's great to hear." The first year jumped in her seat, face bright red when she heard her statement. She hit her knee under the table.

"S-she has?" Maki knew trying to play it cool was totally useless since that purple-haired student knows everything. She twirled her hair to calm herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous in the first place. Her knee still hurt.

"Mhmm. She said that you were mean to her." Her voice went low and dangerous.

Maki had one chance to leave this place unscathed. It's either her answer would please the third year or it would be her death sentence. She dearly hoped for the former. She looked her in the eye and made the impression of her best pokerface.

"And she keeps calling me an idiot even though I've done nothing wrong." She quipped.

The older girl chuckled. That was a good sign. She let out a breath. "You've been teasing her about her height." Nozomi prodded. Her voice returned to its normal and playful tune. She was just testing her.

"She may be a third year but she acts more like a brat." Maki continued.

"There's nothing to worry about, Maki-chan. That's her term for endearment. She loves it when you put up a fight." She teased. If it was possible, Maki was even redder than before. Why would such a derogatory term be some sort of endearment? It was absolutely ridiculous. "Awww, is 'lil Maki-chan embarrassed because Nicocchi likes her?"

"N-no!"

"She was right, you know. You're a lot cuter when you blush." Nozomi then resumed preparing their tea and handed a cup to her. Maki's face was burning.

"T-that's not true." The redhead took a sip. It was good. "Thanks. For the tea."

Silence ensued afterwards and Maki could feel the vice president's eyes on her. She was watching her, calculating her every move and gauging her worth. She felt intimidated and the growing pressure increased when she realized they were alone in the room. Anything could happen to her. With a sudden flick of hands, Nozomi took out her cards and laid them on the desk. She began to hum.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just checking." Confused and a little annoyed, the first year continued on drinking to appease her nerves. To assure herself that Nozomi wouldn't do anything. To assure herself that the vice president was a responsible person and wouldn't do anything to harm a fellow student.

"Nicocchi's been like that ever since, you know. Even I had a rough time in getting to know her." She flipped a card and grinned. Maki listened to her, relaxing a bit. "We've been friends since we were in grade school and I was surprised at how outgoing she was. She didn't let her disability bring her down. While others blended in the shadows, she was shining and I admire her for that. She's so brave."

"Did she… get bullied?" Maki asked in a low whisper. It was an insensitive question. She felt horrible. She had never experienced it since she carried the Nishikino name. She was an only child. She was pampered. She was never treated badly. She felt her gut churn. Nozomi saw her trembling hands.

"Of course. People tend to pick on things that aren't normal. And for her, it's just a daily occurrence." Maki's head shot up. Nozomi shuffled her cards. "It doesn't bother her though."

* * *

Okay. So I just needed some insight on this piece im making.

It's supposed to be a oneshot only but ideas kept on coming and coming and it was difficult to piece them all together.

I had a dream where Nico was deaf and im absolutely heartbroken. AND THEN THE NICO NICO NII

it was horrible. I had to stare at the wall and contemplate on the idea of her being like that. I only met one person being deaf and she can communicate very well. it's just that most people usually dont understand what language they speak.

If you want this to continue as a oneshot rather than a multichapter, then it's fine with me. I'll just squeeze everything in a single chapter. Because I have a hard time connecting the flow of the story.

just let me know aye

Thank you for reading! and as always, reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

please enjoy.

 _pleaselovemybabynico_

* * *

It has been a while since Maki entered the Music Room. She was far too busy with schoolwork and far too busy with learning at the hospital. It was a good thing her parents decided to let her take a break. She had done well in the exams too, not that they expect anything less. Granted with the limited time she had, she began to press the black and white keys, checking if they're still in tune.

With a satisfied smile, she took a seat, flexed her hands and began to play a melody.

She let herself indulge in the piece, letting the music carry her off like the wind. She expertly pressed the keys and the piano followed her every command. It needs a note there, and this needs to be sharper. Softer this time. Then make it louder to emphasize it. Connect the notes, make it unforgettable to the ear. Let the audience receive your message.

It reminded her the time when she participated in recitals. She'd practice day and night, enjoying every second she had with her instrument. Her practice always paid off. She has won multiple awards since then and her collection grew larger. But soon afterwards, she abruptly left.

 _Being a famous pianist won't make you a good doctor_ , as her parents would remind her.

She had her life planned out for her. Being a musician wasn't a part of it. This was intended to be her future. Her parents had arranged it and prepared her for it. Maki, knowing resistance to be vain, had submitted to it.

So her time with the piano is precious. She needed to enjoy every last second of it knowing one day, she'd let it go for good. Maybe she'll have it for a hobby instead of pursuing a goal with it. It was a nice escape of reality.

The young pianist continued to play without a care in the world. To play until the sun sets. To play until her fingers go numb. To play until her heart's content.

Little did she know that she had an audience watching.

A lone girl who was seated at the far back.

When the first year finished her performance, she didn't expect someone to acknowledge it. She heard sounds of clapping and she tumbled backwards from the sudden appearance of Nico.

"Ouch. Ouch _ouch_ …" She rubbed her head, cheeks dusted in pink as the dark-haired senior laughed. It was the first time she has ever heard her voice. Maki could only stay in her position and stare. She didn't notice her heart started beating rapidly inside her chest. When the laughter died down, Nico helped her up and Maki was still entranced by the presence of the senior.

"T-thanks." She bowed her head. The dark-haired girl sat beside her on the piano bench and the the first year was glad she couldn't hear or else she'd take notice of the loud thuds of her heartbeat. That was a little insensitive of her, though, she mentally scolded herself. Nico fished out the notebook inside her pocket. The very same notebook the redhead picked up before. She opened it and took her pen, placing it infront of them.

 _You can write here,_ She wrote simply.

The redhead didn't know what to write so she asked a question. 'How long have you've been in here?'

 _I've been here since you came inside,_ she giggled again before writing some more. _You really are an idiot, aren't you?_

'Is that the only thing that spits out of your mouth everytime you see me?'

 _Because everytime I see you, you do something stupid._

'You just surprised me. If this was any other occasion, I'd never fall for your stealthy tricks.'

 _Why can't you just admit for once that I'm right? I have all the evidence. This just proves it._

'I can't believe someone as tiny as you has an ego a hundred times your size.'

 _Sure, attack my height. It's the only thing you can reach anyway._

Maki grumbled and hid her face in her hands. The first time they actually talk to each other _properly_ and that little runt keeps pulling on her leg. Then she remembered Nozomi's words. _That's her term for endearment. She loves it when you put up a fight._

"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered under her breath. She felt Nico tug at her sleeve and she peered in between her fingers. The dark-haired senior pointed to the piano, looking excited for some reason.

 _Hey, can you play again? You looked like you're having so much fun._

Startled by the unusual request, Maki wrote on the notebook. 'Is there any specific piece you want me to play?' Nico's face contorted into an unusual expression. Maki had to suppress another retort. What was it this time that's got her so riled up?

 _You really had to ask that, didn't you?_

Oh.

Oooohhh.

 _OH._

Oh. My. God.

Damn, Maki.

So smooth.

"I messed up." She gave heaved a long sigh. "Fuu _uuuuck_." She wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She didn't want to look at her knowing that she probably offended her. She blames her mouth for not keeping itself shut. She blames her brain for transmitting the neurons that make her say whatever is on her mind. But most of all, she blames herself for being an insensitive jerk.

She tilted her head when the dark-haired senior tapped on the notebook, gaining her attention. She noticed her hands in the same way Hanayo and Rin's were and placed them above her head. Next thing she knew, Nico smiled.

It was soothing.

It felt so _sincere_.

And very contagious.

She mouthed the words _Nico Nico Nii_ along with the signature pose.

Maki couldn't help but laugh. "What's with that? I don't understand." The small senior puffed her chest and put her hands on her hips showing off. The redhead had forgotten about her earlier mistake and that was the only goal Nico had in mind. To make her forget about her worries and smile instead.

 _I made you smile. It worked didn't it?_

'Surprisingly so.'

 _Of course it did! No one can resist the charm of the Number One Idol in the Universe, after all! I'm just doing my job._

'Number One Idol in the Universe, you say? You don't look like one.'

 _Not now but I'll get there someday. And now that I finally have your undivided attention, you owe me._

'Owe you what? A back rub?'

 _If you're up to it then it's totally fine with me. Who wouldn't want a nice and relaxing back rub? I'd throw in the whole package, if I were you. Manicure, pedicure, whole body massage-_ Maki quickly grabbed the pen before another request was written down.

'Forget I said that.'

Nico sighed exasperatedly. _I just want you to play, is that so much to ask? Play whatever you want, I don't mind. I just want to see how you perform. Unlike most people, they hear with their ears but I'm different. I'm not normal like them._ Nico lightly tapped her hearing aid. Maki's brows furrowed.

 _I hear with my eyes._

She dismissed her worry and waved her hand.

 _Make it worth my time, Maki-chan._

The pianist's amethyst eyes widened a fraction at how casual she had written her name. That's when she realized why there were so many different handwritings on the notebook. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, she asked Nico to move a bit so she could properly stretch her arms. Sucking in the courage she had left after all that happened, she began to play with Nico by her side.

She thought that having someone beside her would ruin her concentration but it didn't. It didn't make her nervous. It didn't make her hands tremble. Nico's presence made her relax.

It made her even more dedicated than before.

It didn't even register in her head that Nico cannot _hear_ what Maki could do.

As she pressed the last note of her piece, the small senior was practically vibrating in her seat. "Haaaah…" Maki let out a breath. Nico clapped again. The redhead became flustered. The senior grinned triumphantly.

Maki never felt this kind of appreciation with her parents before. She'd win recitals but the only acknowledgement they ever gave her was the reminder that she could never have a future with playing the piano. To have an audience of one to complement her skills made her heart swell. Not to mention, that her lone viewer couldn't hear, much less interpret her composition.

 _You're pretty good! Maybe I should hire you as my composer for my songs._

'I refuse. If you grow another ten inches, I'll reconsider.'

The indignant look on her face made the redhead smirk.

 _I'll show you! I'll tower over you someday! And you won't ever look down on Nico again._ She stood a bit and leaned over her face, looming over her. But the show of intimidation didn't work on the redhead.

Maki relished in her victory against the tiny gremlin. Lost in her world, she felt something press her cheek. With a quick shake of her head, Nico handed her a milk carton, smiling as she did so.

 _Here. For your wonderful performance._

"T-tha-" The dark-haired senior put a hand on her face, making her still. Maki quickly clamped her mouth shut. With her small hands, she took Maki's in hers. It was soft. And looked very fragile. Without the need to say words, the first year knew she had to follow her. Glancing down at both of their hands, she copied her hand movements.

First is putting your left arm out. Your right hand should make a chopping-motion to your left wrist. Lastly, tilting your right hand upwards.

Then she made the first year look at her. They did the hand movements slowly, Nico making sure Maki was doing it perfectly. When they were finished, the young pianist did the action to her senior once more.

"Thank you, Nico-chan."

* * *

Maki kept the milk carton inside her bag and had completely forgotten about it. The following day, when she reached inside to take out her lunch box, she almost jerked her hand when she felt an unfamiliar box bump her fingers.

Memories of yesterday came rushing back and she bit back a smile creeping up her cheeks. The redhead took the carton and began to drink.

But she almost choked on it when Rin suddenly screeched in her ear.

"Maki-chan! I can't believe it!" the orange-haired girl grabbed her shoulders and began jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't _beliiieeeeve_ it!" she chanted. The redhead grabbed her cheek, pulling it so she would stop her incessant shouting.

"You're making me dizzy! Stop messing around and stay still for crying out loud!"

" _Mahiii-sjyan, I hiiiifffvvv!_ " she let go but as soon as she recovered, Rin began chanting it once more. Maki covered her ears in agitation.

"Hanayo, make her stop! I think she's broken or something." Hanayo pacified the raging ball of energy by simply rubbing her head affectionately. Rin stood still and rubbed her cheek to her best friend's. Maki grimaced as she saw drops of milk spilled on her blazer.

"Look at what you made me do." She took her handkerchief and tried to wipe it off. Hanayo just laughed nervously.

"Maki-chan, I can't believe you have that." She pointed to the milk carton. Maki had the urge to spill it on her face. But Hanayo was there. She couldn't do that infront of her. "Did Nico-chan give it to you?"

The redhead almost choked for a second time.

" _Pffbbt!_ N-no! I bought it at the vending machine." She twirled her hair. Rin sneered.

"The vending machine that's located at the far end of the senior's building nya?"

"Not that. The vending machine on the way to school. The one near my house." Everyone at the school knew that the only ones who had easy access to the vending machines were the third years. No one dared to venture in the senior's domain. Although, there were students who have friends from the higher grade, there were others who would go out of their way and sneak in to buy some juice.

Rin and Hanayo were certain that Maki would never go there for a mere carton of milk.

"I'm pretty sure that brand is only served here."

The young pianist clearly had no way out of this without embarrassing herself even further so she slumped in her seat. Defeated. Her ears were tipped in red.

"Plus, you wouldn't buy something and not drink it right away nya." She added smugly.

"Rin-chan, you're making her uncomfortable. Stop it." Hanayo gently eased the orange-haired girl away from Maki's desk. She pouted.

"Fine fine! Nico-chan gave it to me. There! Happy?" She heard the both of them squeal. "What's the big deal about it anyways, it's just milk."

"No no! You see, that's a special privilege by Nico-chan nya." Rin nodded her head. "She gave us the same thing once, right? Kayo-chin accompanied me on running on the track a couple of weeks ago but she was too exhausted to finish nya!"

"Nico-senpai helped me on my feet and let me rest on the bench. Then she challenged Rin-chan in a race." Hanayo recalled with a smile.

"She's so cool! She's really fast nya! But I'm faster of course." Rin gave a peace sign. "We talked about a lot of stuff when we finished our run like what's her favourite ramen, what she likes to eat, does she like sweets and stuff and _oh!_ And we talked about cats nya! She taught us a few hand signs as well and her _Nico Nico Nii!_ " Maki cringed at the sight.

"Nico-senpai knows a lot about idols too!" Hanayo began radiating in a familiar aura when she talked about idols. She was overwhelming. "She has the latest albums of A-Rise, collections of CDs from every indie idol group, limited edition idol merchandise, a valuable signature from the super idol Kira Tsubasa, Blu-ray edition of all of A-rise's singles _and-_ "

"Geez, Hanayo. Breathe, will you?" Maki had to physically stop her before she runs out of oxygen and faint.

"Then Nico-chan gave us that as a reward nya." The young pianist sipped the remaining contents of her drink and mumbled something under her breath. What is she? A hybrid toothfairy? "I'm excited for our next rematch nya. I'll definitely win again."

"Maybe you've done something that made her happy." Hanayo added. "She told us that she never gives those to just anybody."

"It's like the badge of friendship nya!"

 _Here. For your wonderful performance._

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews! It really helped me in making this next chapter.

As some of you suggested, I'll continue this in multichapters instead of a oneshot.

If you guys have any suggestions for the interactions and such, I'd appreciate it very much! I'm guessing a lot of you will be eager to read some angst. Just hit me up! Send me a message or so and let's make this story worthwhile.

Remember that being deaf and mute are totally different. Being mute means a person cannot make any sounds, so talking would be impossible but is able to hear just fine. Being deaf means you cannot hear but does not necessarily mean you're mute. Because deaf people cannot hear sounds, it's hard for them to pronounce words although there are some who can speak clearly with a lot of practice. Though most of the time, they just drop talking altogether for various reasons.

I have little to no experience in being friends with a deaf person so there would most likely be inconsistencies. On my father side, most of my aunts and uncles have bad hearing including myself but they communicate just fine. Albeit, with a _lot of shouting_. My mother usually just laughs at me and my dad if we talk to each other because we say things that are completely off with what she's saying. If you think there's something wrong, please tell me! I wouldn't want to offend anyone.

I learned ASL (American Sign Language) before in some books but it's completely different with JSL (Japanese Sign Language) for example the letters. ASL has the letters from A - Z while JSL would be the hiragana/katakana characters. So as you've noticed, Nico did two signs with her hand accompanied by two syllables formed by her mouth. Most likely she'll be saying _'baka'_ or _'aho'_ which, we all know, is stupid/idiot when translated in english. In ASL, I think all you have to do is make your hand into a fist, put your pinky up and place your fist on your forehead. The pinky indicates as the letter _'i'._ I've read it's how you tell someone they're an idiot.

That's all for now! Thank you very much for reading!

and as always, reviews are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

omgggg i can't believe that you guys liked it _ahhhhhhh_

Thank you for all the reviews. I was gushing when I read them and I'm honoured that you guys took the time to tell me

I hope i can live up to your expectations.

Please enjoy

* * *

"I'm _not-!_... _haaahh_ … going to lose…" Maki took a big gulp of air. It felt like her lungs burned. But it was a good kind of feeling even though she knew her legs would give up sooner or later. "to a shrimp like _you-!_ "

She couldn't remember how she got into running a whole lap around the field but she was certain it was Rin's fault. She wanted to spend her afternoon catching up with her novel or maybe even play the piano for a while but the orange-haired girl had the grand idea to invite Nico to another rematch.

Maki hadn't seen the tiny gremlin so much after their meeting inside the Music Room. Only once after she called her shorty and the little senior gestured something with a smug face. Maki sworn she said something that insulted her very being. Turns out she was right because Eli began scolding her right after. Nozomi only smiled and pacified the two before it got out of hand.

"Nico, that's just plain rude."

"Oh, come now, Elicchi. She was just having fun."

"Nozomi! She just called _her-_ " she was cut off with Nico's snap of fingers. The tall blonde and the tiny gremlin began exchanging hand signs before they made her apologize again.

Maki never really got what she had meant.

Not much had changed with their interactions except for their playful banter and the redhead could only see her at least once a day if not at all. It wasn't as if she's looking for her everytime. _Oh no_. That tiny senior could be a hundred miles away from her and she wouldn't care. She wouldn't care at all.

But that's what she had initially thought.

In the corner of her mind, she knew she needed to at least see her once a day.

 _Oh no_ , not because she liked that brat. Far from it, actually.

She just piqued her interest. After all, if it hadn't been for Rin and Hanayo, she would've been spending her whole highschool life alone. No one else would dare to come near her. No one else would try to initiate a conversation with her. No one else had the guts to befriend her.

Nico was different.

 _Very_ different.

Their first meeting was already a disaster seeing as how hostile both parties were with each other. After the whole fiasco with her notebook, she didn't ignore her like most people would. Nico would tease her at any chance she could get. And of course, Maki couldn't resist in ignoring that runt even if she wanted to.

There was something about her.

Something about her that wanted Maki to see.

Something about her that she hides from everyone.

Something about her that was revealed on that fateful day in the Music Room.

And the young pianist was interested in finding out what.

* * *

Class was the same as usual. Same boring lectures with same boring classmates inside their same boring classroom. It was the final class for the day and the redhead was itching to go home. She wasn't the only one though. Almost half of her class were close to dozing off with how boring it was.

The culprit?

The teacher.

Because matter how boring a subject may be, if someone can teach it well, it would be enjoyable.

"So when you plug in this equation for X then multiply-" When the bell rang for dismissal, Maki breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher closed his eyes. "We'll continue this tomorrow." Everyone stood and bowed to him as he left.

"Finally!" someone sighed. "I thought it wasn't going to end!" There was a small laugh from another person. Noises started to accumulate. The sound of chairs and desks moving were heard too. Everyone resumed their usual chattering and they were lively once more.

The redhead saw Rin approaching her at the corner of her eye while she was fixing her things. The rest of their classmates had already left. "Hey, Maki, wanna come with us and see me beat Nico-chan nya?" she asked enthusiastically. She linked arms with Hanayo and pushed their bodies together. "You'll totally go with us, right?"

"I'm busy." was all she replied to her. She wasn't busy. She just wanted to continue her reading in peace. Apparently, Rin didn't want to hear a 'no' for an answer.

"Ehh? But Kayo-chin's going to cheer for me," she rubbed her face to Hanayo's cheek to emphasize her claim. "but who's going to cheer for Nico-chan nya?"

There was a short pause. Maki's ear tinged in red. Rin's lips tugged in a cheshire grin. "W-who… would want to cheer for that midget?"

"Let's not disturb her, Rin-chan. She might be doing something important." Hanayo chided.

"Eeehhh? Don't be so shy, Maki-chan nya." Rin hugged Maki. _Tight_. "You haven't seen Nico-chan for a while now nya. Me and Kayo-chin know that you've been reaaaally lonely without Nico-cha _\- aaaooouuuuch!_ " The redhead pinched her cheeks. _Hard_.

"That's not true and you know it!" Maki's cheeks were pink.

" _Hayoo-hiiin!_ " Rin pleaded for help. Hanayo just stood there helplessly. " _Mahiii-sjaaaan!_ "

"Somebody save us!"

There were loud knocks on the door and the three of them momentarily halted their actions. It was Nico. Of course. It had to be _her_. With her usual expression plastered on her face. The dark-haired senior pointed to the two with her eyes saying _let-her-go_ and Maki begrudgingly released Rin. The orange-haired girl quickly ran towards her and hid behind.

She took her notebook and wrote in big bold letters, _What were you doing to her?_

Maki clucked her tongue. _That Rin_. She'll get back to her later.

"None of your business." The tiny senior raised her chin and scribbled some more.

 _I'd appreciate if you'd stop hurting my opponent before my match. I'd like her to be in top shape so I can defeat her fair and square._

"Nico-chan, hey Nico-chan nya." Rin rubbed her cheek to her small knight and shining armour. "You see, I invited Maki-chan to watch but she refused. I was being a good friend and all, isn't she mean?" Nico nodded. Maki bit her lip.

 _She's a nerd so it's only natural for her to decline. I'm guessing that she's gonna read some dumbass book when she gets home._

Maki's eyes glowered.

Nico snapped her fingers.

 _I'm right, aren't I?_

"It's not a dumb. It's literature. Far more sophisticated to understand by brats like you." Maki hissed.

She copied the action of snapping her fingers.

Nico was seething.

"I guess you of all people can't appreciate it because you barely open a book that isn't a magazine."

And with those words that left her mouth, Rin and Hanayo knew that Maki had crossed a line.

Nico rolled up the sleeves of her favourite pink cardigan and Rin had to pull her away. "Nico-chan nya! Let's go, let's go! Don't worry about little miss grumpy over there." She looked at the redhead and Maki only shrugged her shoulders. "Maki-chan nyaaa!" Nico was fighting her hold. The two of them had burning gazes at each other. She made eye contact with Hanayo and the brunette held the tiny senior's hand as a precaution.

"N-nico-senpai, she's just having a rough day." She tugged her hand. "Right?" There was a slight pause. Nico sighed deeply. Rin relaxed. She scribbled in her notebook and showed it to the pianist.

 _You're lucky I'm an awesome senior and a great role model to your friends or else I'd break you in half, you noodle._

"What's with that?! Who're you calling a noodle, you shrimp!" Nico smirked. Maki stomped her foot. "Just go already." She sighed. So much for worrying about her for the past couple weeks.

 _Oh, Maki-chan, why can't you just come along and cheer for the Number One Idol in the Universe?_

The redhead blushed. "I don't have to see it to know Rin can win."

 _Is that a bet?_

Nico stepped closer and with a smug look on her face she booped her nose. " _W-wha-!_ " She backpedalled and bumped to a desk. She went a few shades darker. "What was that for?!" Nico wrote some more.

 _If Rin wins, I treat you all to ramen but if I win, you have to show me your best Nico Nico Nii. How does that sound?_

Maki choked. Rin and Hanayo _'oooo'_ -ed in the background. The redhead knew there was a possibility of this all going down and humiliating herself but she had faith in her friend to not let her dignity waste away. It was only a slight chance. A slight twenty percent chance that Nico might win and possibly ruin her image for all eternity.

"Why should I be involved in this? I'm not the one you're up against." _Nice one, Maki_. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for avoiding the bet.

 _You're just scared that you might lose if you compete against the Number One Idol, you know. That's why Rin is doing it for you._

Maki clenched her bag.

Rin gave a subtle nudge to Nico.

Hanayo glanced back and forth at the two.

And, of course, the tiny gremlin snickered because that redhead was so easy fool.

"That's it!" She took her bag and power walked towards the door. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

"M-maki-chan, where are you going?" Hanayo followed her. "Maki-chan, wait up!"

When the two were out of sight, the orange-haired girl jumped on the tiny senior's back. Luckily, Nico caught her before they fell. She faced her before she spoke. "Geez, Nico-chan. If you wanted to run with Maki-chan so bad, you should've told me so."

Nico made a chopping motion towards her junior while mouthing the words _'Sorry'_.

Rin tapped her chin three times with her pinky and laughed. "It's fine nya! It's totally fine! We can have our match next time!" She took the tiny senior's arm and dragged her outside.

.

..

…

" _Ah_." Maki slowed down after she remembered at how stupid she was to be easily manipulated by that midget. How she was able to do it, the redhead wouldn't know. Maybe it's second-nature for her to make everyone do her bidding. The _charm of the Number One Idol in the Universe_ , as she always said.

By now, they were almost at the finish line and they were neck-in-neck. She heard Rin and Hanayo's cheer and it gave her a sense of achievement knowing that they're about to witness their beloved senior lose.

"Go Nico-chan! Go go Maki-chan!"

"Maki-chan, Nico-senpai, just a few more!"

She wondered who they really wanted to win.

Her legs ached. Her lungs burned. Her entire body screamed from the torture. But, for the first time, it didn't matter. The homework she's supposed to do, the feeling of loneliness when her parents aren't home, the frustration of mundane life and all the fear and anxiety that gripped her heart and mind didn't matter.

Because she felt so _free_.

She side-glanced at her opponent and she saw her crimson eyes gleam. She wore a carefree smile, sweat trickling down her forehead and her raven hair flowing smoothly against the wind. Their eyes meet again and with her right hand, she did her signature sign. _Nico Nico nii._

 _Oh, God_. _That adorable smile._

Maki couldn't help but smile too.

But then she lost her footing.

And she tripped at the last second.

Running and not paying attention to where you're going is not a very good combination especially if you're so focused with the tiny gremlin that started this pointless race in the first place.

She planted face first and used her hands to cushion her fall. Nico continued to run and didn't notice the redhead wasn't beside her anymore. "Ouch ouch. _Ugh_." She felt a stinging sensation. She heard Rin and Hanayo rush over to her. "I am _never_ doing this again."

Nico looked back at her as she crossed the finish line. She won. Maki lost. The redhead expected her to gloat and maybe dance around a bit with her victory but she did none of that.

She didn't jump for joy.

She didn't stick out her tongue and rub it in her face.

She didn't even _smile_.

Nico immediately went over to where she was instead. With a pout and a slight crease of brow, the dark-haired senior bit her lip and casted a worried glance at the pianist. Gently, she reached out for Maki's hands and she saw small scratches and tiny blotches of red. It wasn't bad but it hurt. Quite a bit. It was her first time to see Nico with a forlorn expression on her face and she wasn't sure what else to do.

"N-nico-chan?"

"Maki-chan nyaaa!" Rin and Hanayo were at her side and fussed over her. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"M-maki-chan! You're bleeding!" Hanayo squeaked.

"Oh." She looked at her hands that were still held by Nico's soft hands. She winced when she felt it sting again. "Nothing too serious. Just a few scratches." She reassured.

The dark-haired senior momentarily let go of the pianist's injured hands and quickly wrote on her notebook, showing it to the two. As usual, the redhead had no clue what was written. "Aye aye!" said Rin with a mock salute. Hanayo nodded and the both of them stood up and went inside the building.

"Take care of Maki-chan for us!"

When the two were out of sight, Nico helped Maki stand up and took her hands again as she led her to the Infirmary. She was a daughter from a family of doctors, this wound was nothing compared to others who need surgery. It just needs to be washed, disinfected, and covered with a few patches of gauze or maybe band aids.

Nico opened the door and let her wash her hands to remove the dirt while she looked for the necessary supplies to dress her wound. The pianist plunged her injured hands to the cold water of the sink and bit her lip because it hurt. _A lot_.

When she was finished, the tiny senior beckoned for her to sit on the bed. There were words on her notebook that said, _It will sting so bear with it for a while_. Maki mentally prepared herself. Even if she saw this a million times with other patients, she didn't like being on the receiving end. She sucked in a breath and Nico's lips tugged a bit.

They both sat there in relative silence. Maki, sitting still while Nico dressed her injure hands. She felt her cheeks heat up when she remembered they were alone inside the room. Nico's hands were small. Smaller than hers. But it was very soft and she was gentle with her injury. She didn't press to hard. She didn't wrap up her wound in haste. She did it steadily. Carefully. And properly. Maki thought that maybe she did this a lot because she didn't feel any pain.

When she was finished, she still held on to her hands and squeezed it a bit. Not _too_ hard. Just to say that it's done. Maki knew there was something that she needs to tell her. So she waited. She didn't say a word. Not just yet. And watched that tiny gremlin look at her hands with a melancholic face.

Nico squeezed it again and looked at her in the eye. "What is it?" Maki tilted her head. Why was she acting so strange? It was just a small wound. It'll get better. It won't scar. Nico grabbed her notebook and scribbled.

 _I'm sorry. I just wanted to distract you._

 _They've been telling me that you've been out of yourself so I wondered that maybe you need to take some time off and have fun._

Nico pinched her thumb and index fingers of her right hand and placed it infront the bridge of her nose. Then she made a chopping motion towards her. Maki deciphered _'I'm sorry'_. She felt butterflies in her stomach. It made her nauseous. She felt bad. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Yet she blamed herself.

 _I didn't mean for you to get hurt._

 _Your hands are special._

 _You make music with it._

 _You make people happy when you play._

She tenderly placed a light kiss on the back of her hand and sighed. Maki's heart rate sped up and she was sure her face is the same shade of her hair at the moment. " _Ni-ni-ni-nico_ -chan?! What was that for?!"

 _A special Nico Nico Nii kiss to fly your pain away~!_

 _Be grateful!_

"You're unbelievable!" Maki screeched. She was embarrassed. Nico laughed at her face. Just when she thought that _maybe_ the tiny senior was being tolerable, she reverts back to her idol persona in a blink of an eye. She's _too much_. She's too much for her heart to handle. The midget sneered and flipped a page on her notebook, showing off a tally score.

Maki – 4

Nico – 21

"What?" Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a shots fired tally and Nico was in the lead. "When did _yo-?_ Don't tell me you've been keeping track of our petty arguments?" There was a nod. Then a sound of absolute pain and confusion.

"I don't understand. Why would you do this?"

 _Just for fun. Also, I'd like to see who'll win first place._ She clapped her hands. _Which reminds me…._

She added another point to herself and snickered. Maki's face paled. Of course she remembered. That little brat won't let her live it down!

 _I still won and you owe me your best Nico Nico Nii~_

"We're back!" Rin slammed the door open and the redhead jumped from the loud bang. "We brought snacks to celebrate!" Nico slyly winked at her and proceeded to help Hanayo and Rin. Maki just wanted her heart to stop pounding loudly in her chest.

"You look a little pale, Maki-chan." Hanayo said as she handed her the milk carton Nico always carried. "Want to lie down for a while?"

Maki ripped the straw and gulped it in one go, surprising the timid brunette with her unusual reaction. Her hands started to sting with the sudden movement but she couldn't help it.

It was Nico-chan's fault for making her feel this way.

* * *

That kiss was a bit sudden but I'd like to think that Nico values people and their talents because she's not like them. She's just average. She's normal. She's not talented. And in this case, she can't _hear_. So she feels that she's taking away a part of Maki when she hurt her hands. Her hands that she uses to play the piano.

Besides, Nico is a sweet child. She's devious but she's still got that big sister nature inside of her.

To those that said Nico carries shitload of milk cartons because she wants to be taller is ❤. I actually drew that in my tumblr. you can check it out if you want. it's under Nico the milkman AU. Tumblr info is in my bio but i'll delete it right after. _Im too shy pssshhhhhhbfff_

To the guest who almost cried, it's alright. I cried a little bit inside too.

To madokakanames, yessss take the lessons! It'll be fun :D maybe you can even teach me a thing or two if i make mistakes in the future.

And to those that who wrote those lovely reviews, I thank you.

As always, reviews are always appreciated. Have a wonderful day~


	5. Chapter 5

this is a hell-spawn of a semester im dying

i had time to write this and it's already been a month.

please enjoy

EDIT: thankyou for pointing out that maRi instead of maKi! love you!

* * *

It was a stupid decision, really. Maki wondered why she even bothered to pick it up in the first place. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, she told herself. Her eyes just landed on the title then her hand began to take it off from the shelf and before she knew it, she was already at the front of the cashier, paying for the damn book.

No, it wasn't for that tiny gremlin.

No, _not at all_.

Maki firmly believed this was all for herself and nothing more but the nagging voice inside her head told her otherwise. If it were a person, it would most certainly roll their eyes from the redhead's constant denial.

"I just want to wipe that," _Cute_. No. That's not it. "infuriating look on her face." She whispered to herself.

Ah, _yes_. That must be it.

She wanted to even the score. Maybe that way, the senior wouldn't be so obnoxious all the time. Maybe then, she won't be such a child and keep annoying her. And maybe, just maybe, Maki would have the last laugh.

She remembered how the President made Nico apologize to her again because of what happened with her hands. Nozomi was there as well. Nico explained to her what happened and that it was all a mistake and she didn't bully Maki but Eli was far more concerned about the safety of their junior. Maki eased the punishment for Nico, speaking on her behalf because it was just an accident and that Nico didn't _bully_ her into accepting. They let it go, eventually, and the tiny senior gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

 _Thanks for backing me up there._

"It was nothing." She replied.

She expected her to begin her incessant demands of showing her the best Nico Nico Nii but they hardly saw each other. She often went home early.

The redhead was walking to her classroom, book in hand. She removed the cover and replaced it with one of her novels to avoid any unnecessary explanation to her friends. Or Nico. Or anyone else for that matter. And also to save herself from the embarrassment.

It was a well-conceived plan. A simple but effective solution.

"Maki-chan nya! Good morning!" Rin's usual greeting came along with her throwing herself at the pianist. The cover almost slipped but her long fingers covered the title part and quickly put it back to hide the evidence. Hanayo followed after her energetic friend as she did every single day.

They exchanged greetings and everything was going so smoothly until Rin just had to point out that the size of the cover was not appropriate for the book. Maki felt her confidence crumble.

She didn't think this thoroughly enough.

"Isn't the cover a bit too big nya?" she asked.

"You're right, Rin-chan." Hanayo said.

They both looked at the redhead and she was quick to reply. "It's a temporary cover. I accidentally switched it with my other books when I was cleaning my shelf. I'll take care of it later."

 _Nice_. That was a convincing lie. Hopefully they bought it.

But of course, her lie was seen right through as the orange-haired girl read the title. Maki rebutted, telling them it was just a mistake in the printing of the title but the brunette told her it was bad to lie. She relented after Hanayo gave her one last push and trudged towards her seat as the bell began to ring. Hanayo and Rin wore smiles on their faces at Maki's sweet but not intended gesture.

* * *

The vibration of the speaker reverberated inside the room and she was lucky the place was secluded so that no one can be bothered by the noise. She placed her hand on top of it, feeling the ups and downs of the waves but it was a futile effort.

She entered the video in fullscreen, paying close attention to the movement of the lips. It closed. It opened. It formed an 'o'. A slight parting of the lips. A shout. A little whisper. Then a smile. Her eyes absorbed every little thing, understanding the words as her hand tried to figure out how to distinguish the different sounds.

Why did it have to work like that?

Was there a trick to it?

She opened her mouth and felt the low rumble from her chest to her throat. What sound did she make right now? Was it correct? She replayed the video again.

From the start.

It opened wide; there was a big jump on the speaker. There was a slight tremble before the lips closed. It opened once more followed by rhythmic words flying out of the mouth. The pattern was memorized after the fifth replay and she wrote down in a notebook the things she learned.

She felt a draft of air from behind and she instinctively glared to whoever disturbed her concentration. The heavy footsteps accompanied by the steady tip tap on the floor, she already knew who it was. It was a routine. She was used to it.

She turned it off and a new set of trembles occupied the room.

She sighed. She hoped she made a beautiful sound. Then packed her things. It was getting late.

* * *

Since there was no point in hiding to her two friends, Maki decided to dump the obviously failed plan of the book cover and opted to just read in silence. It was more on pictures than it was with words. Like a children's fairy tale book. Only that it isn't about fairies. Nor is it all about fantasy. But the more she stared at it, the less she understood.

"I think it's meant to be read with a partner," suggested the soft-spoken girl as she grabbed another rice ball from her box. Rin flipped the pages, turned it upside down, and flipped some more before returning it to the redhead.

"Kayo-chin's right nya. It's pretty hard when you do it by yourself."

The girl in question shrugged her shoulders. "I could do it in front of a mirror. There's no need for another person." Plus there was an option to watch videos if necessary.

"Wow, Maki-chan. You're really smart nya!" she complemented. "I can't wait to see the look on Nico-chan's face when you tell her all about it."

Maki looked away. Embarassed. Hanayo spoke, "Nico-senpai would really appreciate it." Maki's cheeks felt hot.

"Hey, hey, Maki-chan." Rin leaned over to her side while stealthily taking one of her octopus hotdog. Maki saw it but let it go. She was finished anyway. "Once you're done, teach us about it too. I wanna talk to Nico-chan more and I bet she'd be _suuuper_ happy."

 _Happy._

Would something like this make her happy?

Rin pointed her a certain page. Happy. Move your hands up and down in altering directions. Your hands are showing how your body is moving with happy energy. It is also the same sign for fun.

The orange-haired girl followed the steps. "It's like this nya?" Hanayo copied it then Maki. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

Maki turned a few more pages before a smile appeared on her face.

She might need a little bit more time though.

* * *

She stared dazedly at the lips of her teacher then the writings on the board. While her eyes were busy studying what's in front of her, her hand was tapping at a timed pace. There were two distinct noises. A soft one and a slightly louder one.

TAP TAP

tap TAP

TAP tap TAP

tap tap

A four second pause. Rinse and repeat.

Before she realized it, a paper was tossed to her desk. She picked it up and threw it behind her. After a couple of seconds, it was back with another comment. They discretely exchanged notes and her hand had stopped the tapping.

 _You're distracting the whole class,_ it said.

 _I'm not even doing anything,_ she wrote.

 _Someone on your mind? :3c_

 _Don't worry it's not you._

 _You wound me._

It stopped after that. She looked down at her desk and saw the scratch marks for her pencil. Oh. She was doing it again. She didn't even notice it. Was she really that distracted?

She saw her classmates stand up and she quickly slid out of her chair to bid farewell to their teacher. The others scrambled and went away while she fixed her stuff. A figure stood in front and hands gestured for her attention. She stared at her lips and hands, waiting for her words.

"You were thinking about Maki-chan, weren't you?"

A low gruff. She felt air come out of her mouth. She knew she made a sound. Was it a good one?

 _No, I wasn't_ , she signed.

"Aw, Nicocchi. You know what happens when you're not being honest with yourself." There was it. The signature claws. The all-knowing smirk. She furiously waved her hands in surrender. No. _Please_. Anything but that torture.

"You were tapping her name, see?" she demonstrated it. "You forgot we learned that together."

Damn Nozomi. She's too good with this kind of thing. The dark-haired girl waved her off as she continued in stuffing in her materials into her bag. They were alone in the classroom by now. She'd better hurry up. That Russian chick may not be able to wait for long.

She felt someone walk towards them and it was no surprise that it was Eli. _Speak of the devil_. She saw her lips move fast but she caught the gist of her words. She thought Nozomi went ahead without her so she checked. It's like she had her on a leash.

Nico slung her bag to her shoulder and adjusted her favourite pink cardigan. Eli smiled to her as always.

"Will you go on ahead?" she asked. "Or will you wait for us? It might take long."

The tiny girl yawned and told them she'd wait. Mama texted her she was home already. She had time. Nico saw Nozomi cup her hand around her mouth, preventing Nico to see what she was telling Eli. The blonde raised her eyebrows and laughed. Then she saw the shape of her lips and Nico punched Nozomi on the shoulder. Not _too_ hard. Just a playful shove. The blonde was quick to catch her.

"Nico, don't do that." Eli scolded. Nico scoffed.

 _What lies were you spouting again?_

"Me? Lie? I would never lie." Nozomi faked. "I just told Elicchi you were thinking about Maki-chan during class," She looked over to Eli. "Isn't she so adorable? She kept on tapping her name like this, you should've seen it." Nico hit her again. _Hard_.

"Nico, don't hit her like that." The dark-haired girl signed, _Keep her under control or so help me I will personally shut her up!_ Eli looked at the suspect. "And you, stop teasing Nico. She'll keep hitting you if you do that. Also we're late. We have a meeting."

"Okay okay. Sorry, Nicocchi." She apologized. She affectionately rubbed her head. "I'm just glad you found a new friend." It was a sincere smile. Nozomi hardly smiled like that these days so Nico accepted it. The two went to the Student Council room, reminding her that they'll be a little late. Nico went to the vending machine at the south of the building and took two cartons of milk.

She thought about staying in the Idol Research Club room to wait but when she saw a flash of red inside the Music room, her body turned and followed it. She stood on her tiptoes to peer inside. She silently watched her play.

Nishikino Maki.

It was a nice name. It suited the owner. An only child. An heiress to the largest hospital chain in Japan. A princess.

She partially knew her from the stories of Rin and Hanayo but other than that, she was a complete stranger. She was a bit moody. She always looked bored. She rarely smiled.

However, when alone with the piano, Nico can see a whole new different side of her.

She's smiling.

She's having fun.

She loves playing.

It was like she was another person. Not the Nishikino Maki everyone knew and talked about.

The tiny senior's legs grew tired after some time and went inside. She saw her junior jump and accidentally slammed her hands on the keys. Maki winced at the cacophony of mismatched notes but Nico wasn't bothered. She couldn't hear it, after all.

"Nico-chan! W-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

The dark-haired senior was about to sign but she remembered Maki wouldn't be able to understand so she took her trusty notebook and began to write.

 _Just passing by._

She took a seat beside her and she could see Maki's face grew red. She examined her hands and gave them a pat. It was better now. It healed properly.

 _They don't hurt anymore?_

"Yeah." She smiled. That was good. Her hands create music. It's an integral part of her to be able to play the piano. "Is N-nozomi not with you today?"

 _She's busy with student council duties._

"It must be important then."

Nico nodded.

It felt like she was forgetting something. Nico put a finger on her chin and hummed. She took her notebook and checked the tally sheet. She saw Maki's score and her eyes twinkled in amusement. _Ah_ , that's it. She saw Maki tense up. So she knew. Nico laughed.

Nico leaned her face and gave a smug look. Maki bit her lip. This too, was another side of her. Being shy and nervous. "W-w-what do you want?" Nico must admit, she looked cute.

 _What do I want? You know what it is._

"I don't know what you're talking about." She played safe.

 _Ahhhh Maki-chan. You're so forgetful now but I'll make you remember._ Nico shook her head. _I still won the bet and_ _you owe me your best Nico Nico Nii._

Maki buried her face in her hands. She saw her mouth open. Nico wondered if she was screaming. She enjoyed her reactions. Nico removed her hands and gently grabbed her face, making the pianist stare at her. Maki's amethyst eyes were a bit watery and her face was flushed.

 _Oh no_.

Why is she looking at her like that?

She's looked too cute.

It was unfair.

 _Here. It's simple._ Nico controlled her hands. She was jealous at how big they were compared to hers. She then placed it above her head and snickered.

Maki looked even more ridiculous than ever before.

 _Now just say the magic words, Nico Nico Nii!_

"Just this one time, alright."

 _This one time_.

"Never again."

 _Never again unless you want to._

"Why would I- _uuughh_! Let's get this over with!"

Maki closed her eyes and Nico took the opportunity to fish her phone out of her pocket to capture this once in a lifetime moment. She saw Maki's lips quiver and how her signature phrase was spoken.

A little opening for the _Ni_ with the lips almost forming a smile and the tongue touching the roof of the mouth

An 'o' for the _Co_ with a hard clack

Nico instinctively copied it. It was her name. It was her catchphrase. It was a part of her.

She hurriedly closed her phone when Maki was finished and she gave her a harsh glare. Nico innocently gloated with her victory.

"Are you satisfied now?!"

 _I thought we agreed on your best Nico Nico Nii? That was hardly your best. You didn't even smile._

"I don't care anymore. Take it or leave it, I am not doing that again." She said.

Boy, was she so fun to mess with. Nico clapped and reached into her bag to give her the other milk carton. She's done humiliating her for now. Maybe another time.

 _Fine. You've done your part. Next time, you won't leave until you've mastered the art._

Maki grumbled but took the offering with a smile. _Thank you_ , the redhead signed to her.

Did she?

Did she just?

Nico couldn't believe it. She remembered. She remembered how to do it. She remembered what Nico had taught her weeks ago.

Apart from Nico's curiosity about her, Maki was one of the first to actually tolerate her abrasive nature. Most people would actually avoid her because of it but this redhead was different.

She wasn't like the others who evaded her like the plague.

She wasn't like the others who purposefully throw harsh words at her to hurt her feelings.

She wasn't like the others who think she isn't capable of doing anything else other than to sit quietly and read.

She may have not realized it by now but Maki didn't treat Nico as someone who was special because of her disability. She treated her with the same kind of straight-forwardness and regarded her as an equal and that was something Nico couldn't ignore.

As to why their daily exchanges were special to her.

The tiny senior felt her phone vibrate from her pocket and checked that Nozomi sent her a text that they'll be leaving soon. Nico pouted. She wanted to spend time with her nerdy junior a little more. She showed the redhead the text and got up.

 _Bye for now_ , she wrote in her notebook with a smile. _I had fun but don't think this will be the last._

Suddenly, Maki tugged at the sleeve of her cardigan and Nico almost tripped from the pull. The tiny senior glared and cocked her head, waiting for her lips to move and form a shape but the redhead did something that made Nico's heart stumble and beat fast.

 _I won't let you win next time, you shrimpy_ , Maki signed to her with a smirk.

She could _feel_ it. Her heart pounding rapidly in her ribcage.

She could _sense_ it. The sheer joy of having someone to banter with.

It was absolutely wonderful.

It was difficult to explain.

The dark-haired girl laughed loudly and the pianist thought she had made a mistake. Nico grinned wider and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took out her notebook and gave Maki a point. It was a well-deserved one, at that. The pianist's ears were tipped in red. The tiny senior showed her the result of her effort.

 _Don't think I'll go easy, you nerd!_

* * *

this time, i experimented on nico's pov

what do you guys think? dont hesitate to tell me if there's something wrong!

also, thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! they are the reason why i write

xv22shasokais: nico would be an awesome shinobi :3c

Happy holidays everyone!

LET 2016 END ALREADY! and may it be a prosperous 2017


	6. Chapter 6

hi hello how are you

i hope y'all doing a lot better than me

please enjoy

* * *

Stupid...

 _Stupid_..!

A low grumble escaped her lips and her eyes shut tight. Her mind was racing and her hands were clammy and cold. She wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Nishikino Maki was mortified.

First, she secretly bought a book about sign language. She never really intended to let anyone know. She just didn't want to stay ignorant of things. Especially to Nico. But due to her miscalculation, her two bestfriends found out.

Which led to the second reason.

She gave it a try. Just for the heck of it. It seemed easy enough. There was no point in hiding anymore, after all. So she did.

 _I won't let you win next time, you shrimpy_ , she signed to that insufferable senior.

She didn't actually know if it was correct. She just did minimal research. She just wanted her point to get across.

It did. Surprisingly enough. And it earned her a point to that questionable tally sheet.

But Nico had to answer back.

Of course she did. Nico was always prepared to counter everything she had.

Maki couldn't even remember the fast sequence of hand gestures. She blanked out. What did she even say? Probably something in regard to her challenge or maybe she teased her again or maybe telling her that she was wrong with how she did it or maybe-

"I can't do this…!"

In her mind, she thinks Nico expects her to know how to sign now. She wanted to say it was a fluke and didn't mean it but her pride was too high for her to admit defeat.

She flipped the pages of the book again, trying to calm herself. She was Nishikino Maki. She can handle things such as learning a new language. If there's one thing she can brag about is that she's smart. She's been playing the piano since she was four. She's been reading medical books when she was old enough to… well, _read_. She's got all the information stored up in that big brain of hers.

"This is nothing." She told herself.

* * *

"Nicocchi, you're in high spirits today." Nozomi commented as Nico faced her. The dark-haired girl coughed and dismissively waved her hand. She was telling her it was nothing.

"Say, are you going to see Maki-chan today?" she made sure Nico was able to see her hands. The tiny girl made a little grunt and squeak.

 _What makes you think I'm going to see that nerd?_ She signed to her. She turned around in a split second before facing her again. _The Number One Idol belongs to everyone. It's unfair for me to spend time with only one fan._

Nozomi giggled. Of course. An idol is meant for everyone. "There's nothing wrong with that since you like her." She teased. Nico released a high-pitched hiss or perhaps it was close to a not-so-loud scream. A sound that was rarely heard coming from her. She was red all over.

 _I do not! I do not! I do not like her at all!_ She repeated over and over again. This was ridiculous. Why did Nozomi have to put her nose into everything? Why did she always have to meddle with people involving her? The mischievous glint in the purple-haired girl's eyes made her question why she was friends with her in the first place.

The vice president tapped her chin. "Then how do you explain," she pointed to the small notebook that Nico always carried around. "the tally sheet? I could hardly believe you're winning by a landslide. Were you cheating?" she mused.

There was another indescribable sound released from Nico's lips as she pulled the tips of her pigtails. It was the sound of frustration and also the sound of absolute embarrassment. She knew there was no winning in a battle where your opponent is a psychic meddling titty monster of a friend.

She raised her arms and turned around. It was her way of saying _Fuck this. I'm out._ She walked faster, taking long strides to ignore Nozomi however her bestfriend wasn't going to let her get away so easily. She synchronized their steps and soon enough she was beside her little idol who was throwing another tantrum.

"Nicocchi, stop running."

It was dangerous for Nico to walk alone when she's not paying attention. Although her eyes are sharp as a hawk, there's a possibility for danger at every turn. The first time it happened was when they were kids. Nico wanted to show her an abandoned playground she found where no one would disturb them. A secret place she wanted to share where no other kids would make fun of them.

 _I found something incredible_ , Nozomi remembered Nico's tiny fingers flick and wave.

They were running, so happy and excited. Nico led the way while she looked back at her with a huge grin on her face. They continued their trek with Nico running backwards and giving signs to her friend. As they were about to cross the road, the red light started blinking from the other side and Nozomi began reaching out her arm to pull her back. With Nico's back facing the road, she didn't notice a large truck was about to reach her small body. The ear-shattering noise of the horn scared the life out of her.

There was only a single second to spare.

There was no time to think.

The fear that resonated in Nozomi's body still haunts her to this day. Fortunately for the both of them, the purple-haired girl gave one last push and quickly pulled her bestfriend to safety. They rolled away to the curb and the truck passed by without hurting a single hair on their heads.

Nico wouldn't stop apologizing to her that day.

"Nicocchi," Nozomi called out to her as she firmly held her hand. It used to be the same size as hers but the purple-haired girl grew and Nico's body hadn't seemed to hit puberty yet. They stopped for a bit as they waited for the signal to turn green. The tiny senior was still not looking at her but Nozomi didn't mind. She was just confused with her feelings.

"You're distracted." Nozomi said softly. Nico didn't fight her hold instead gripped it tighter. She knew she meant no harm.

 _I'm not a little kid anymore_ , she signed with her unoccupied hand.

"But that doesn't mean I can't look out for you." She added. The sign turned green, signaling for them to cross. There was another grumble and Nico tried to pull her hand but Nozomi wouldn't let her.

"I'm not letting you go that easily."

* * *

" _Nyaaa!_ " Rin cried in despair. It was the day where grades were released. A day where students pray for success. A day where others see it as a death sentence. For Rin, it was of the latter.

The orange-haired girl hung her head and sniffled. Hanayo was comforting her by gently running circles on her back. "It's alright, Rin-chan. Just do better on the next one and I'm sure your parents would understand."

That temporarily halted Rin's tears but for the more pressing matter, Maki hadn't said a word to them since lunch started. It was usual for her to be quiet and observing but for some reason, she wasn't like that today.

Her forehead was scrunched and she was looking rather disgruntled about something. It couldn't be her grades because she's gotten the highest. It couldn't be because of her food because it had her cherry tomatoes all red and juicy. It couldn't be because of Nico because they haven't seen each other in the morning to start their usual fight to the death. They figured that they shouldn't bother her for now and lunch passed without much excitement.

When the bell rang for dismissal, the three bid each other goodbye and the redhead went straight to the Music Room to take her mind off of things. As she was trudging along the hallway with her forehead still bunched together, she didn't notice Nozomi wave to her.

"My," the vice president put her hands together in surprise. "I've never seen Maki-chan look so annoyed." She skipped over to her junior and tapped her shoulder.

Maki jumped in surprise and coughed awkwardly when Nozomi giggled. "Uh. Hey."

"Maki-chan, what's got you," she touched her forehead playfully. "so worked up about?"

"It's nothing." She answered quickly. The sooner the conversation ends, the sooner she'll get to the Music Room. Plus, she didn't want to spend another minute with her. She might end up saying something she might regret.

"You're no fun today." She pouted. "By the way, have you seen Nicocchi?"

"Ueehh? N-nico-chan?"

"Mmm. She's been hiding from us." Maybe that's why she hasn't seen her this morning. "When you see her, tell her that Elicchi and I will be waiting."

"Oh. Sure." She was hoping it would end now. There was another awkward silence as Maki didn't know how to end it without being seen as rude. She unconsciously twirled her hair in nervousness.

"You've gotten along well with each other."

Oh no.

Not this.

Maki shrugged and averted her eyes. "No, we haven't. Nico-chan is just… _Nico-chan_." Nozomi smiled. It was true. The little midget was just being herself. Being a little curious. Being a little adventurous. Being a little brave. "Besides, she's friends with Rin and Hanayo too. Don't make it seem like I'm different."

"That's certainly true. But I do wonder why you're being so defensive about this. It's just small talk." The purple-haired girl made a smug look. "Nicocchi has always been curious than most. Much like yourself." She pointed to Maki's bag. Whether it was intentional or not, Maki instinctively held her bag closer to her side because it's where she kept the book she bought.

The book she bought to learn more about Nico.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A word of advice." She began when her junior became quiet all of a sudden. "Nicocchi has lots of ways to tell what's on her mind and also has skills to comprehend what you're saying to her. So," She touched the wrinkles formed on the redhead's forehead. "don't be shy when you don't know how. It's a gradual thing. You'll learn as you go."

She made two signs with her hand and Maki instantly recognized it as Nico's way of saying hi. "Did you just call me an idiot?" she made a weird expression. It was different when other people did it. Maybe because she wasn't the person she's used to seeing sign like that to her face.

"See? You're getting it. Sign language isn't all about technicalities." The vice president looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to get going now. Elicchi might be wondering where I've been."

Maki nodded. "Thank you." It was quiet. More like a whisper. But Nozomi heard her loud and clear.

The young pianist continued her way towards the Music Room feeling a little bit better about things thanks to Nozomi's words. However, as soon as she opened the door, an arm yanked her down to the ground and she almost hit her head. The door was shut quickly and she rubbed her arm.

"What was that all about?" she yelled at the culprit. Of course it was Nico. Why shouldn't she be surprised? The shortstack of a senior held her index between her lips and they beckoned her to crawl towards the corner of the room.

"What? No!" Nico grit her teeth and started to sign to her. Fast flicks and wrist movement was too much for Maki to absorb in a split second. The pianist had to replay the scene in her head multiple times to decipher what she meant to say.

Oh. She pointed at her. _You_. It was you.

A number? No. That wasn't it.

She was signing a character. Someone's name perhaps?

Nico was waiting for her reply. And Maki was wishing for a hole to appear on the ground and swallow her whole entire being because she didn't want to handle this right now.

The little gremlin did it again nonetheless; the junior still had no idea what she just told her.

It made absolutely made no sense. "I don't understand." She confessed and buried her head to her arms. She didn't. She couldn't. It was horrible. She heard Nico shuffle beside her and tapped her shoulder and she peeked a little.

Nico drew a rectangle figure in the air using her two index fingers and mimicked her hand holding a pen as she did small imaginary writings on the palm of her hand. The pianist's eyes sparkled in recognition as she fished a notebook inside her bag, careful not to show the book to the gremlin. She handed it over and heard the distinct sound of a pencil touching paper as Nico began to write her words.

 _What did Nozomi say to you?_

It was surprising yet Maki felt a little better. She didn't start off with mocking her. She didn't even mention the redhead's failure of comprehension. Nico just did what she usually did.

By being herself.

By being the little gremlin she is.

Maki looked away for a bit. She was still a little embarrassed about the fact that she couldn't understand what she said to her before but tried to remember Nozomi's words.

There's no need to be shy if you don't know how.

Nico has lots of ways to tell what's on her mind.

Nico has skills to understand what you're trying to say.

"N-nozomi said that they will be waiting for you." The redhead said in a clear voice. Nico paled. She began to scribble some more.

 _Is that all?_

"That's all. Why? Nozomi said you've been hiding from them." The tiny senior gulped and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. She was a troublemaker after all. "What did you do this time?"

Nico looked offended. _I did no such thing, if that's what you're implying._

"If you didn't do anything, why are you running away?" Nico hesitated before writing the next words on her notebook.

 _It doesn't matter! I need to go home and they're holding my bag hostage. Nico has important things there that shouldn't be touched!_

Oh. Her diary must've been in there. And her phone.

"Well, best of luck to you. Your bag is probably inside the Student Council room and there's no way you're getting it without being noticed." She said exasperatedly. The tiny senior scratched her head furiously.

They sat there with Nico trying to think of a plan to retrieve her bag from the two demons without getting killed. After a good minute of planning, the brave senior returned her notebook, opened the door, did a dramatic pose of dying and sneaked out to the third floor leaving Maki in the room alone.

The redhead gave a deep sigh and brushed her skirt clean. She's been sitting on that floor for a good twenty minutes now. She waltzed over the piano, her fingers touching the ivory keys. After that quick meeting with Nico, she needed this. The pianist stretched her hands and played a melody.

Make it lighter. _There._ Make it fun.

There's a missing note here. Ah. Found the perfect one.

Do it again. This time with more _feeling_.

"Cheers for loving you." She started singing. The words started to spill from her mouth like the never-ending cycle of a waterfall. She stopped every now and then to write on her music sheet and started all over again.

Repeat the words. Say it again.

 _Cheers for loving you._

Let it be the guide.

When she was pleased with the progress, she gave a contented sigh only to flip backwards when the tiny gremlin had somehow managed to sneak into the room to sit beside her. Fortunately for her, Nico has quick reflexes and pulled her weight before she fell.

"When did you get here?" Maki mumbled. Did she hear her sing just now? "Did you get your bag?" The redhead wanted to move but the dark-haired girl still hasn't removed her grip. She was staring at her lips. So intently. So focused. The pianist felt her face burn. Those crimson eyes didn't waver and she continued to ogle that it made her self-conscious.

"Stop looking at me!" Maki cried. This was so awkward. Why was she staring so hard?

There's nothing on her face, right?

There's no food stuck in her teeth, right?

Her breath doesn't smell awful, right?

"Stop it, Nico-chan!" as she was about to remove her hand from her arm, she felt Nico's soft hand touch the base of her throat. Her heart pounded loud in her chest from the sudden contact and the little gremlin kept her hand on her neck, feeling the vibrations coming in and out of her mouth.

She wasn't looking at her face, more on her lips and her neck. Maki was so sure her face was as red as her hair right now she wanted to die.

Why was Nico doing this to her?

She's too young to die from sheer embarrassment.

"Nico-chan, what are you doing?" she asked. She said it slowly. And she saw her eyes move and scan the movement of her lips and her hand kept that soft yet firm touch on her neck. It was weird to have her hand on her neck especially since Nico can feel all the little tremors she made.

The tiny senior's lips moved upward and finally looked at her amethyst eyes. It was sparkling. She held her index finger to her. She was saying 'one more time'. Maki was confused but figured she should repeat what she said.

"Nico-chan." The dark-haired senior nodded and held her index again.

"Nico-chan." Maki repeated. A little clearer this time. A little louder. Nico held her index again.

"Ni. Co. Chan." Maki said in syllables. Nico opened her mouth and the redhead felt her stomach churn in a good way.

" **N** iii.. **o**.. **j** aan.."

It was her name.

She said her name.

"Nico-chan." Maki smiled uncontrollably. It was her first time to hear the senior say words. She didn't know why. She didn't know why she felt so happy

The tiny senior laughed. She felt like celebrating. She grabbed her junior by the arms and pulled her up to her feet to dance. Maki was just letting herself be pulled and swayed by her energetic senior. There's no way she's going to dance. No. Not a chance.

Nico dragged her closer and leaned in to touch her neck again. God. Maki could swear her heart's going to beat out of her chest. She was about to raise her finger again when all of a sudden, the door slammed open revealing Nozomi and Eli, holding Nico's bag. The redhead closed her eyes in surrender. She's not getting out of this situation without being teased for all eternity by Nozomi.

"Elicchi," The vice president slapped Eli's shoulder. "You've ruined their moment!"

The tiny gremlin pushed Maki out of the way and started to explain to her friends the situation. Her fast movements and the sound of absolute mortification doubled Maki's embarrassment.

"I didn't know this was your thing." Nozomi innocently pressed. "Kinky."

"Nozomi!" Eli but all screamed. This was awkward enough as it is. Nico hid behind Maki. "And you. Stop hiding and come over here." She reached in Nico's bag, the one with a cute pink bunny keychain, and showed her test papers, all circled in red ink. "Explain yourself."

"You failed your exams?"

Nico waved her hands in denial. "Don't try to sugar-coat things, Nico. You're going to have to re-take those tests you've failed this weekend and I am not going to tolerate such behavior." She sounded like her dad.

Nozomi dragged Nico out of her hiding place. "You shouldn't hide behind your juniors like that, Nicocchi. Grades like these don't suit the Number One Idol in the Universe." The tiny gremlin signed to her bestfriend.

"I know Idols like you don't have to use Calculus and Trigonometry but you need it to get your highschool diploma."

The tiny senior scoffed and crossed her arms in defeat. It was two against one, or more likely three against one counting Maki. "Say goodbye to Maki-chan now. You'll be coming with Elicchi and I today and tomorrow to squeeze all those information in that brain of yours. Two days is a limited time to review."

Nico waved and Eli took her by the collar so she wouldn't escape. The three seniors walked towards the exit but Nozomi had to run back a few seconds later to rub it in her face.

"Don't worry. Tests aren't the only ones Nicocchi's going to top."

"Nozomi!"

* * *

lmao to the guest who said they can't wait for them to hold hands

BAM BAM BAM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hue

anyways, a little insight on this and the hand holding neck thing

if you look at the previous chapter you'll notice how nico rests her hand on the speaker to feel the vibrations it's similar to this but this is real thing that they do. they hold the neck/throat and feel the tremors and feel the air rush out of the lips because that's how they differentiate the pronunciation of letters and words. it's not always fool proof but does help in some cases.

so if you can see, nico says her name but not perfectly. the way you pronounce CH is difficult for them and somehow it's either a letter S or H or J. Back in elementary, my teacher told me about Helen Keller and how she uses the neck-touch to decipher the words her students were saying to her.

if there's anything wrong, please tell me! ill change it right away.

Thank you very much for reading and have a wonderful day aye

a review will always be apreciated


	7. Chapter 7

HI HELLO HOW ARE YOU

sorry for the late update because there's a lot going on in my mind and everything is scary and i am afraid

 _pleaselovemybabynico_

* * *

A low grumble escaped her lips as her eyes scanned on another stupid problem tall, blonde and scrawny gave her. Pencil in hand, Nico tried her best, or the best that she can ever do, to solve it. Unfortunately, solving unnecessary equations were an idol's worst enemy.

A finger tapped the back of her hand as she raised her head and met with Eli's stern blue eyes. "Nico, the sooner you solve this, the sooner we move on." The dark-haired girl made a grunt and gave a sign towards Nozomi.

 _A super idol like me should only use math to count the money I own._

"A super idol like you should also learn how to pass third year maths if you ever want your fans to like you." Nozomi chided. "You'll be held back a year if you keep going at it like this."

There was a moment of silence with the little gremlin thinking whether she ought to do it or not before Nico crossed her arms in defeat. Her best friend always had the right words to say to her. She closed her eyes for a bit, needing to rest her eyeballs to prevent strain. She felt Nozomi lean closer to Eli. Probably saying something about her patience about the whole tutoring.

One thing about being deaf is that although you can't hear, you can feel things come and go. Silence has always been there for Nico but that didn't stop her from learning how to adjust. She was less in one sense but she had all four left and she'd use them all to her advantage.

There was shuffling and the movement of things on the small table until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Nico opened her left eye and it was Eli, looking a little apologetic for some reason. Did Nozomi guilt trip her?

"Let's start over." Nico quietly obeyed. Better to get this over with. The taller one looked quite surprised she didn't put up much of a fight. Eli moved beside her again and Nozomi to her right. Nico was used being in the middle. She tried to resist at first, however she complained when she couldn't read the words upsidedown.

The same problem was raised to her again and Eli wrote the things to do step by step on the paper. It much easier to understand if words were written while doing it because there are a lot of times where her lips would much rather focus on the words that form shape rather than the problem being solved. Multitasking was difficult as it is and the occasional slip-ups of the teacher add to her confusion.

It was a trick they used. Nico was horrible at math, she will admit and it's gotten a lot worse with all the pointless math subjects. You wouldn't need to use Trigonometry or Calculus when computing the price of your grocery items. Nor would you use it when you have a handful of discount coupons.

Two hands started to work on the paper, the right one being Nozomi and Eli on the left. Both of them helped her and wrote down all the necessary steps to follow. Nozomi pointed out tricks to get it since Nico would rely more on her trusty A-B-C pencil than have her brain wrapped around one question. Eli was more straight-forward and only stops when Nozomi adds more detail to it before they proceed.

'Because the degree of the numerator is not less than the degree of the denominator, do polynomial division. Then factor and decompose into partial fractions.'

 _Pause_.

'After getting the common denominator, adding fractions, and equating numerators, it should look like this.'

'Let _**x**_ be…?'

Nozomi scribbled the process and it became clear. Nico nodded in understanding and a rush of air went past her neck. It was Eli, of course. Relieved that it wouldn't take her more to get the hang of it. They give her another problem to solve and she answered correctly. The dark-haired girl scoffed. She defeated her enemy. Proud of her work, she did her signature pose. Nothing is too difficult for the number one idol in the universe, after all.

"Sorry to break it to you, Nicocchi but that's just the first part," Nozomi signed to her. "Four more to go."

 _Thud._

Nico faceplanted on the table, surprising Eli when the pencil flew. _I fucking hate maths_ , she wanted to cry. Did she mention that solving unnecessary equations were an idol's worst enemy?

"You can do- _oh_." Nozomi suddenly stopped and so did Eli. Nico wondered what happened. The purple-haired girl stood up and parted the curtains. _Ahh_. It was raining. They probably heard the sound of rain hitting the roof.

"Good thing it's a sleepover." The blonde said as she walked towards the window, looking up the dark bluish sky. "I wouldn't want to go home with that rain."

Her friends stared by the window as a distraction. A flurry of raindrops continuously hit the window and Nico wondered what it sounded like. Nozomi opened her mouth and Nico looked at her lips to understand. She wondered how it all worked. Eli replied a second later with a brush of their fingertips then went back to marvel at the wet scenery. She wondered if she could do it too.

Nico focused on her surroundings. They were in Nozomi's living room. There was a tv in the corner showing animal wildlife. The volume was set to a minimum because the two hardly paid attention to it. The window was behind her. Her two best friends were flirting again. She let her hand touch the wall. It was thick but the rain poured non-stop so there were little vibrations felt. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

There must be something. There has to be a trick to this. Nico focused. She really did. But no matter what, it's always the same.

 _Nothing._

A hard lump formed in her throat and her gut twisted and churned. Nico held her hand into a fist, ready to release her pent up frustration on the thick wall. However, soft hands covered her own and she had to look. They were looking at her with wistful eyes and Eli looked at Nozomi for permission. She gazed at her with usual motherly gentleness and the gremlin pouted. Nozomi knew. Of course she did. Nozomi knew everything.

The blonde was never one for initiating physical affection but she learned that even someone as stubborn and prideful as Nico would need it. Once Nozomi gave her approval, Eli carefully pulled Nico to her lap and held her. Of course, the tiny girl struggled out of her hold but before long she gave up.

Nico rarely let anyone hold her like this but it's too much.

Everything was too much.

Too much yet too _little_.

Perhaps it was _nothing_.

It was frustrating.

The blonde opened her hand palms up and she took this as an invitation to hold them. To _ground_ her. Let her _feel_. Nozomi faced her and gave her signs. She asked what she felt, she asked what she wanted, she asked what she needed.

Nico released Eli's hold and reached to touch the base of her throat. Nozomi wryly smiled. She began to talk slowly and said the same words over and over again. It was their name. It was a start. Nico sat on the floor now and Eli watched silently.

 _Nozomi_

 _Nico_

 _Eli_

Over and over again.

The midget coughed. She tried.

" _N_ _ **n**_ **G** oo – _Oo_ –mM **ii**."

"Nny **i** – _Oo_ "

" _ng_ EE –I **ii** "

 _Good_ , signed Nozomi. Nico shook her head. It wasn't. It wasn't _enough_. It wasn't _right_. Her bestfriend noticed her trembling shoulders and soon embraced her. Letting her calm down. Nico didn't remove her hands on her neck but it was alright. Nozomi ran her hands through her silky raven hair to let her relax and Eli was there beside her, petting her head.

The purple-haired girl pressed her hands on her cheeks to let her look at her. "What's wrong, Nicocchi? You can tell me about it." Nico avoided her eyes and hung her head. Nozomi gently lifted her face to properly look at her. "Nicocchi."

" **I** –An **N** n –ooO- sScH **i** – _n_ _ **Ng**_ _G!_ "

Nico wasn't good at controlling the volume of her voice but it felt nice.

It felt nice when you know you're making a sound.

It felt nice when you use your own voice to talk.

It felt nice when you know someone is bound to hear you.

She let her head hung low and let Nozomi's hands squish her face. It's been a while since she felt like that. It's been a while since she's been depressed and a little envious. Maybe because she witnessed how Maki sang in the Music room. It sparked something in her. It made her want to do it too. Perhaps even _better_.

Nico was startled when Nozomi began to sing. It was a known song. Every child sang it when it rained. She concentrated on the way everything moved. The way her lips formed, the way her tongue made movements, the way she released air, the way her throat bobbed up and down.

And all throughout, she thought about her nerdy junior who had talents she wished she had.

* * *

" _AcckkCHoooo-!_ "

"Nya! That scared me." Rin jumped. "Did you catch a cold?"

Maki glared at her as Hanayo handed her a pack of tissues. "Thanks," she mumbled and wiped her nose. "Whose idea was it in the first place to go out in the middle of a storm?"

"I didn't know it would be this bad," argued Rin who closed the curtains.

"There was a 47% chance of precipitation this day. You're lucky enough that your place is close by or else I'd leave."

"It's a sleepover nya! A sleepover." She reminded. "We got our hot baths and have our comfy pjs on. No need to be such a handful."

"You're the one who's handful." Maki continued to shoot her daggers. "If I knew it would be like this, I would've insisted we stayed in your room rather than go on a study picnic at the park."

She figured that little bundle of energy would ask for her help in studying for her make-up test. It was only a matter of when and where they're going to study. Unfortunately because of Rin's horrible miscalculation about the weather, they ended up running blindly to her house because of the heavy downpour. Needless to say, they were soaked through the bone. Wet clothes that clung to her body, muddy boots that ruined the carpet and she lost her favourite pen.

"I'm reaaaally sorry, Maki-chan!" Rin apologized. She went beside her and rubbed her cheek all over. "I'm _reaaaally_ sorry nya! I'll buy you a new pen, I promise." Hanayo gave her a soft smile. Maki didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Fine, I get it. You can stop now." She moved out of the way and sat beside Hanayo. "We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you just studied."

"I was busy the whole week and I didn't have the time but look," she rummaged in her bag and showed them a pencil. "Here."

"What's this, Rin-chan? It looks like an ordinary pencil to me." Hanayo examined it and handed it over to Maki. An ordinary pencil number two but the bottom part was shaved at the sides.

Rin gave a peace sign, "Nico-chan gave me her extra super-duper reliable ABC pencil." She gave it an accusing look. "I used it on the biology exam and I passed. I wonder why it didn't work the second time though."

"Oh, Rin-chan."

The redhead made a low grumble of disappointment. She had her hand cover half of her face because there was a throbbing sensation in her temple and not just because of her incoming migraine. She thought she'd only have to handle one idiot in her life but it seemed like fate had other plans.

Rin was responsible enough with her studies but if she had another way to not study because of some magical pencil some _gremlin_ gave to her then it would be a different matter altogether. Those two would just rush through all of their exams and rely on that ridiculous ABC pencil to guess for them.

"Did you really think it would work like that?" Maki questioned exasperatedly. She wanted to break it in half, burn it to smithereens, and bury of what's left of the remains. Hanayo knew what comes after next.

"It worked on the biology exam!"

"That was a onetime thing!"

"Nico-chan passed all of her exams using that!" she continued and deflated a little. "Except for that maths exam…"

The redhead slammed her hands on the table. "You should know better than to believe that midget's unreliable advice! You literally need to study to pass and luck isn't the only factor to it."

"Maki-chan. Maki-chan," Hanayo called. "Rin-chan's just a little stressed before so she didn't get a chance to review. And you," she gave Rin a pat on the head. "Next time, don't try to run away from studying."

Maki shifted her position. She didn't want to deal with this now, "If I hear one peep out of you during the whole session, consider my help gone." She crossed her arms, showing that she's serious.

The orange-haired girl gave a mock salute. "Aye, Ma'am!"

And with that, they started.

The first few hours, things were going running smoothly. Rin was listening to her and Hanayo gave her praise. It was a simple but effective solution for her motivation. The rain hardly let up and before long, it was beginning to take a toll on Rin's concentration. Not that she could relate, she loved the sound of rain. It's where everything is quiet, where everything is calm, and where everything can be anything as long as she put her imagination to it.

Hanayo was showing signs of exhaustion because she kept on yawning and her eyes were getting droopy. Rin, however, was trying her hardest to pay attention but the mere fact that Hanayo was yawning induced her to yawn too. It couldn't be helped. After all, it was contagious.

With a tap on her wrist and a little stretch, the redhead let the two have a forty five minute break to which they gladly accepted. The duo climbed on the bed and snuggled under the cozy sheets. They invited Maki too but she refused. She wouldn't want to intrude and besides, she'd rather stare at the window, watching drops of rain hit the window.

" _AackChoo-!_ " Ugh. She might be coming down with a cold. Maki grabbed another tissue and stuffed her nose with it. The two didn't stir from the loud noise and she was grateful for the silence that came with the weather.

It made her think about Nico, even if she didn't realise it. It was becoming more of a nuisance, really. That midget pops out from her head in the most unconventional times. Maki was starting to think there was something wrong with her. It was weird and overall a little _confusing_. Everything about Nico made her head hurt.

Nico who insults her at a daily basis. Nico who teases her about everything. Nico who goes into the music room uninvited to listen to her play. Nico who watches her every move and gives praise. Nico who gives her milk cartons everytime she finishes. Nico who talks about her outrageous dream.

And Maki who wishes that she would be able to reach it someday.

Her hands slowly crept on her neck and her cheeks burned at the memory of it. That midget's hands were small compared to hers and she could vividly remember the smell of her fruity hand lotion. _Ugh. Stop, Maki. That's too much_. She was too focused at that time. Too distracted by the melody and the song.

"Ahh… Aaaahh…" she felt little trebles but other than that, she couldn't fathom what was running inside Nico's brain. " _Aaaahhh_ …" there was little to no difference in what she had felt before and the growing curiosity was eating her inside. Is it because she's not doing it correctly? Or perhaps there was a certain part needed to be touched? Maki wanted to know.

However, before she could even remove her hands, the alarm rang. The 45 minute break was up and it was time to study once more.

" _Nyaaa_ ," the orange-haired girl rubbed the drowsiness in her eyes, Hanayo followed soon after.

Hanayo tilted her head. "Maki-chan? Does your throat hurt?"

She coughed and took another tissue. "I-it's nothing. It's nothing." She hoped she didn't get down with a cold.

* * *

"Nicocchi, remember what you learned." Nico hummed in return.

"And try to answer them this time." Eli added. They took her trusty ABC pencil when her back was turned. They'll return it once everything is over. The dark-haired girl opened her palm and made it twitch, like saying _'return it to me'_.

"Yes yes." Eli conceded. " _After_."

The re-take exams were held after class and all the other students who failed gathered at specific classrooms. Her two best friends would wait for her like they always do and left her waiting out in the hallways. Nico held her breath. This was it. She was prepared for it. She even had the formulas written on a small paper. Of course, if those two find out, she'll never hear the end of it but drastic times call for drastic measures and Nico was skilled in this line of work.

With the paper perfectly hidden inside the sleeve of her cardigan, she waited for the teacher to bring them inside to start.

" _Ahh-!_ " Something heavy hit her back and it's a good thing Nico has quick reflexes or her pretty face might've met with the dirty tiled floor. Who dared to defile Nico Nii's adorable face like that? Her hand was already closed tight in a fist, ready to deliver divine punishment on whoever had the gall to almost knock her down but halted as soon as she saw Maki's unruly red hair.

The junior rubbed her temples and her face was flushed, not to mention that her ribbon was unkempt and her hand was incredibly warm. Maki looked surprised when she saw her and gave a hefty sigh. The first-year squinted at her, looking thoroughly confused. She then stood a little straight and stretched her hands. "Sorry," she signed. "I need to go home now."

No insult.

No stuttering.

No twirling of hair.

Her nerdy junior sidestepped around her and dragged her feet towards the staircase. _Weirdo_. Nico noticed that Maki was going the wrong way and her legs were almost buckling by her weight. She looked around and checked the time. Ten minutes. Just ten more minutes until the test starts.

If Nico weren't so concerned about her behaviour she would've just left her alone but being the best upperclassman and the best role model, she would gladly do whatever she can to help. So she took out her notebook and wrote details then gave it to the teacher before scurrying off to the redhead. "Nico-chan?" she coughed in her hand and sniffled.

 _You look like shit._

"That's none of your business. Go to class." She ordered, lacking the usual bite.

She scribbled again, _Not until I take you to the infirmary_.

Maki pushed her away. "I'm fine. I just need to go home."

Nico pointed the other way with her thumb. _Home is that way, idiot. You don't even know where you're going so I suggest you stop fighting me and let me take you to the nurse's office._

"Fine. Just shut up, please. My head's about to burst." She said in defeat. An easy win for Yazawa Nico.

She took her arm and led her to the infirmary. Boy, Maki was in bad shape. Even Nico felt the unwanted heat radiating from her body. With two more minutes, she hastily explained to the nurse about her condition while laying her down on the bed. Maki was out like a light. She ripped a piece of paper and wrote something then stuffed it in her hand.

.

..

…

"… _aaaahhh_ …." Maki woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't breathe because her nose was clogged and her headache got worse per second. The covers parted and the nurse read from her clipboard.

"Nishikino-san, right? Your friend brought you here," she tapped the board. "Going to school with such a high fever is a bad idea." She lightly scolded. She handed her a bottle of water and some pills. "Take these and rest for a while. When you're feeling a little bit better or if your friend comes back, I'll let you go." And with that she closed the divider again and Maki was left with her unbearable headache.

She faintly remembered saying goodluck to Rin, Hanayo was at the library returning a book and before she realized what was going on, she bumped into Nico who possibly carried her to the infirmary. Her hand felt itchy and she found a piece of paper.

 _I'll get back to you later, nerd_.

She folded in properly and tucked it in her pocket. There was no doubt that Nico wrote that. She was the only one who called her nerd anyway. She downed the pills and water and decided to rest.

She should've listened to her mom this morning when she told her to take a day off but the thought of being alone in the house seemed a lot worse than going to school with a little bit of fever. Although, a little fever was an understatement because it has gotten worse throughout the day. Her friends were quick in noticing her odd behaviour but she brushed it off, telling them it was just because of the food she ate. The two didn't press on further knowing that Maki would insist on her reason.

There was a knock and the door slid open. Soon enough, Nico came into view with a pissed off look on her face. The junior made the same equally disgusted expression. What's gotten her so riled up about?

 _Glad to see you're not dead yet._ There was a huff.

"Glad to know you didn't finish me off when you had the chance." Nico seemed relieved with what she said and sat on a chair beside her. She had a plastic bag with her and rummaged in it to find normal looking juicebox. She handed it over with morbid disgust. Maki begrudgingly accepted.

 _I pressed the wrong button. You can have that._

Upon closer inspection, the ordinary juicebox wasn't ordinary at all for it was a box of tomato juice and her eyes went wide with surprise. "Where did you get this?" she began to sip its contents, much to Nico's dismay. She wrote on her notebook and showed it to her.

 _Are your tastebuds okay? That thing's nasty._

"How dare you diss tomatoes like that. It tastes perfectly fine." Maki defended. Nico wanted to hurl.

Then their started their usual banter but unlike most days, the redhead had little energy to put up with the gremlin's infinite amount of annoyingness. Nico soon noticed her junior's well-being and rested her forehead with hers. Too close. _Too close!_ Maki jumped and both collided in a very painful way.

"You can use your hands, you know!" she hissed. "There's also a thermometer!" Nico growled.

Without warning, the gremlin's hand made its way to her neck to _feel_. The junior had a hard time to breathe even more so with Nico checking her fever like that. Any normal person would just use a thermometer. Why is there a need to touch her like that?

Maki had half a mind to slap her face but Nico was making it difficult for her since she was staring again. The foreign feeling was bubbling in her chest and the atmosphere changed drastically similar to what happened a week ago in the music room. The midget was looking at her lips, studying the shape, and her hands were carefully placed on her neck.

"Nico-chan, you're too close." _Very_ close. There was a line between what's okay and what's not and she had crossed it. She was feeling lightheaded, her throat was dry and her face was sweaty. There was a hot sensation in her chest and it wasn't because of the fever.

Their eyes met briefly and Nico opened her mouth to say the next words.

"- _ **E**_ _eaA_ -ss **S** _M_ _ **E**_ _e_ -Ha **A** U –ooO- sScH **i** – _n_ _ **Ng**_ _G._ "

* * *

if yall watched koe no katachi or gangsta, you should probably know what deaf people sound like.

not gonna sugarcoat but yes, they do sound weird. as in VERY weird. it's hard to explain in words but yes.

if you dont get what my babu is saying it's this "Teach me how to sing."

if there's anything wrong, please dont hesitate to tell me. this has been squeezed from my brain for 2 weeks and i dont even know if it's making sense? _lmao_

thank you very much for all the reviews/follow/fave

i read them everytime and im very thankful for everything that you alll wrote there.

thank you for reading and putting up with my rants. have a wonderful day aye


	8. Chapter 8

IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!

Hi hello there how are you? After sooooooo many months i cant believe i ever got to finish a chapter.

All thanks to your continuous support. I LOVE YOU ALL! and maybe someone kept on pestering me LMAOOOO but it's all in good intention

I hope you enjoy this and i'll be writing more in the future mmsdfhhsdfh

* * *

 _What? What did she say?_

Nico was doing it again. Being too close. Close enough for Maki to see her long eyelashes flutter. Close enough for their noses to bump. Close enough for her heart to thump wildly in her chest.

There was something about how serious Nico looked when she was hovering above her. Those bright ruby eyes of her were mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing her to stare forever.

"...nico-chan…?"

The dark-haired girl pursed her lips, her brows furrowing. She kept her hands firm on her throat but not forceful enough to gain discomfort.

This was _bad_.

Not only was she aware of how close Nico was but she could possibly catch her cold. Even with Maki's clogged nose, she can still somehow smell that sweet _sweet_ scent from Nico. It was making her dizzy. Making her want pull Nico close to her and feel her warm body. Making her want to scold herself from the delusion.

Maki gently placed her hand on top of hers and Nico was looking at her again like she was about to cry. The redhead racked her brain for anything. Anything that would make Nico to stop looking at her like _that_.

With nothing else to lose, the junior wagged her index finger. _What?,_ she signed to her _._

Nico pulled away, surprised. Maki repeated her action, "What?" she asked again, her voice almost cracking. She picked this up from her book, she hoped it was correct.

Nico went from amazed to confused. But it was enough. It did the trick. The gremlin let go afterwards and made no attempt to look her.

Maki closed her eyes. She exhaled deeply, releasing all the tension in her body. Everything felt normal now. Everything felt somewhat _safe_. Her beating heart drummed in a steady manner. She looked at Nico who was scribbling in her notebook. The senior showed it to her with a smile and signature pose.

 _Let's get you home._

Maki was sure she was faking it.

Because her smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Maki followed her parents' advice and took another day off to recover. It wasn't a big deal. It was just a simple cold.

Okay, so maybe her temperature is still a bit high but she can handle it. However, there was no room for compromise and the redhead replied to Rin's message that no, she won't be able to go to school today either.

So she was stuck inside her room for the remainder of her rest time. She was strictly advised by her parents that she should just lie in bed and do nothing but Maki can't stay still for some reason. She's used with being left alone by her parents. She's used with the stillness of the house with only her inside. She's used with all the corners of her room with all her big furniture and all her hardbound books. But she felt restless.

Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered Nico's face. Her bloodred eyes glistening, tears were almost present. Her lips pursed in a straight line.

Like she was desperately asking Maki for something.

But the junior didn't know what. What was it? What exactly does she want from her?

Her height? Nico is quite small for her age and Maki is supposed to be the younger one here. But it's probably not that. Everyone knows that they can't just give their height to anyone like some magic trick. Maki believed Nico needed a miracle for her to even grow a full three inch.

Her hair? The junior didn't like the way her hair keeps on curling no matter how many times she'd brushed it. It was a hassle to style too. Nico's hair was straighter, a lot easier to handle and Maki believed Nico loved her soft and pretty hair because it looked best on her.

The junior unconsciously twirled a lock of her red hear and began to twist. Maki needed to rest. She needed to stop thinking about it.

But her body started moving before her mind was set. She got out of bed and trudged towards her table. She reached for her book and climbed back under her thick blankets wishing that she would stop with whatever she's about to do and just sleep.

Fingers lazily flipped the pages of the book and Maki skimmed her way until the end. She rubbed the pages in between her fingers as she moved on to the next. She noticed words that reminded her of that annoying midget. Happy. Forget. Child. Okay. Small. Thank you. _Smile_. She closed it and buried her face with her hands.

It was no good.

She mimicked that gremlin's hold on her neck and thought that _maybe_ she could finally grasp the answers for Nico was asking for.

* * *

"Nicocchi, you're being awfully quiet today." Nozomi mentioned as they had lunch together. She put down her chopsticks and placed her hand on Nico's forehead. "You're not coming down with a cold, are you?"

The dark-haired girl put on her sweet smile. The smile she practiced for her fans when she'll rise to stardom. _Nico is fine_ , she signed. She did her signature pose as well. _Nico Nico Ni!_

Nozomi wasn't entirely convinced.

Nico suspected she'd pry the topic further.

Eli was too amused at them both to intervene.

"You know what happens when you're lying, Nicocchi." Her bestfriend warned. Nico jerked away. What is it with her and chests? If she can't give some of hers then what's the point? She continued to say that she was fine and nothing more. Because she didn't want to talk about it. Because she didn't want to be reminded of what she can't do.

Because they wouldn't understand.

"Is Nicocchi lonely because Maki-chan isn't around?" Nozomi cooed.

"Is that true?" Eli joined in. Those two were picking on her again with the ridiculous notion that she liked that nerd. "How cute." The blonde pinched her cheeks. The tiny girl made a move to bite her Eli's fingers but Nozomi pulled her back.

Nico scoffed. She swatted Nozomi's hand away. _I'm fine_ , she signed again. Why would they think Maki is linked to her sour mood? She's got nothing to do with it. It's just their wild assumption. They had no proof whatsoever.

The vice president made a fake gasp and enveloped the tiny girl in her arms, suffocating her in the process. "You think you've failed your test again?"

" **S** _s_... **T** _oP_! _N **o**_ sh ** _O_** –mM **ii**!" Nico's entire face was pressed on Nozomi's chest and it was difficult to breathe with all that useless fat covering her pretty face like that. And _no_ , Nico wasn't jealous. Who would want to carry all that weight and make her back hurt? Certainly not Nico.

"It's okay to be afraid of the results today." Nozomi said calmly. "You'll just have to try harder next time but I won't be merciful. Keep that in mind, okay?" That sent shivers up to her spine.

Eli was quick to butt in. "I can't believe you, Nico. We covered everything in that test." She sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms. "You can't keep going like this, you know that."

"M **m** n **N** g _gh_ …" Nico winced at their scolding. She didn't want to remember that awful exam. It was even worse than before! It was a good thing she managed to scrape by because of the paper hidden in her cardigan sleeve or else she would've been a goner.

 _Nico did great at the test_ , she signed to them. _There's nothing the number one idol can't do_. She wasn't confident enough to have a high score but a passing grade is all that mattered anyway. Maybe with that they would be satisfied. Maybe they can go back to eating and her food was getting cold with all the pointless questions.

However, Nozomi was persistent. Always too curious about the habits and behaviours of her friends. Notices things that aren't always there. It's annoying and Nico was tempted tape her mouth shut but she knew that she just cared.

"Is it about the therapy?" Nozomi softly asked. Her eyes sparkled in concern.

The tiny girl raised her head. She gritted her teeth but came to disregard the other girl's comment. Eli's expression softened. How did she know about that?

 _I don't want to talk about it_.

The dark-haired girl pushed her away and continued eating, as if Nozomi's words didn't strike a chord. The two followed her example as Nico's expression grew dim.

She didn't have much time left.

To be an idol meant that she needed to be noticed. Nico knew more than anyone that looks can't get you far. Even if she was cute beyond measure, she still needed more. You needed to have talent; something that sets you apart from others so you can rise above everyone else.

To give you attention.

So you can do what you do best.

To make everyone smile.

But Nico doesn't have any of that.

And she needed more time.

She thought that perhaps learning how to sing would be best to make it into the limelight however she miscalculated and ended up longing for things she wished she had. Speech therapy was difficult, not to mention it was costly as there aren't many professionals who can help her. She only started a couple of months ago before school started but did not yield the results she wanted.

Besides, she has a family to provide for. It was go big or go home. She couldn't disappoint them. She had responsibility; and obligation to fulfil.

What if it takes too long and her opportunity goes away? What if it never comes back? Nico would be stuck rooted in her place without reaching her dreams.

Nozomi turned her head when she heard the bell ring and snapped the tiny girl in her trance. The dark-haired girl noticed her nails dug in her palm and it was red and swollen. Eli started to pack her lunchbox and Nozomi urged Nico to do the same.

She felt her head being pulled and rest onto her bestfriend's torso. It was a silent apology for going too far. Eli gently fixed her fringe that covered her eyes.

Nico clenched her hand tight and took a deep breath to clear her mind.

She put on her sweet smile. The smile she practiced for her fans and to friends who knew better than to believe it.

 _Nico is fine_ , she signed.

She did her signature pose as well. _Nico Nico Ni!_

* * *

After two days of missing school, Maki needed to catch up with the lessons. Rin would always tell her that she didn't need to study so much since she's so smart but she couldn't take any chances.

"Even if you miss out a whole week I'm sure you won't fall behind that easily nya," Rin stated. She latched on to Hanayo as support. "and look! You aren't even looking at our notes yet you can still answer them."

"Ever heard of advanced reading?"

Rin tilted her head to the side. Her cheshire grin slowly fading. "Is that a magic word?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her, unsure whether she was playing dumb or genuinely didn't know. She ignored her and went on writing. "Kayo-chin, do you do that?"

Hanayo nodded. "It doesn't hurt to be a step ahead."

She had specifically asked them not to come over since they still might catch her sickness but the two barged in right after class with some snacks and sweets. They were at Maki's room, huddled together at her table. Rin was sprawled on the carpet playing games on her phone and Hanayo guiding Maki with everything. It was a good alternative for a distraction instead of pushing herself to play piano because her hands won't keep still.

"Ah, Maki-chan." The orange-haired girl crawled towards her side, "Nico-chan came by today."

 _Nico-chan?_ The pen in her hand slipped a little from her grip. Just when she was about to erase her from her brain she had to remind her again. She felt that similar itch to move her fingers. "Okay." Maki simply replied.

"She was looking for you," added Hanayo. She smiled softly and continued, "said that you have weak stamina." Rin snickered and ducked when she saw Maki's hand about to smack her.

"Did she want to pick a fight with me?"

"Nico-senpai is just worried."

"That wasn't a nice way to show concern," Maki grumbled.

"You're one to talk!" Rin chided. "Maki-chan's not being honest with her feelings too nya."

Before Maki got a hold of her pesky classmate, Rin was already running towards the door, avoiding the pianist's wrath. Maki settled down after the slam of the door and muttered something under her breath. She can't deal with her today. She needed to complete the handouts.

"She's just bored because she didn't get to play with Nico-senpai today," Hanayo said when the room got quiet. "She wanted to have her rematch." The redhead kept on writing but listened to her story. Rin was supposed to challenge her but the midget was nowhere to be found.

"Nico-chan went home early?" Maki questioned.

"She's been going home early more often."

"Oh."

Not that Maki cared. She can do whatever she wanted. She's a senior now so she must have a lot on her plate. But imagining that gremlin going home for cram school or opening her books was something she can't picture at all.

She did fail her math exam because she didn't study and depended on that stupid pencil for answers.

Hanayo giggled and Maki looked up. "What is it?"

"You're smiling," she commented. Hanayo's grin was too pure and blinding.

Maki blushed a few shades of red. "No… _No_ I'm not." That's absurd. She wasn't smiling. She just remembered Nico being an idiot. She touched the corners of her lips and sure enough it was pointed upwards. She immediately wiped her mouth with her sleeve and pouted. Hanayo laughed even more.

Rin burst open the door with a bowl of ramen for the three of them. She even had rice for Hanayo. How and where she got it from, it was a mystery, but she was thankful all the same. The two went home after an hour so and Maki went straight to bed, preparing herself for school.

* * *

The familiar rhythm of schoolwork and quizzes welcomed Maki when she got back. And although her parents reminded her to not overwork herself, Maki felt that she needed to make up for the loss of time.

She didn't see Nico that morning. It wasn't like she was waiting for her. She just… wanted to see if she was okay. Their last meeting ended up in an awkward way and she needed peace of mind.

Clearing her desk and fixing things, the redhead bid goodbye to her friends and made her way to the Music Room. Rin dragged Hanayo along to find the gremlin for a rematch. There was a little hope that Maki could meet her today seeing as she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she can see Nico there if she were to stay long enough. Besides, she didn't get to enjoy playing yesterday.

The junior checked the room for any trace of that midget and when it was clear, she sat down on the bench and flexed her fingers. She didn't want Nico to sneak up on her like last time. And then at last, she began to play. Her slender fingers pressed each key gracefully. She let the music lead her.

Faster.

 _Louder_.

 _Free_.

The pianist stopped her movements when she heard familiar sound of footsteps approaching and the door swung open. Nico was there, holding out a box of tomato juice. A new set of music came when Maki's stupid heart began its fast drumming.

The gremlin waved at her and made herself comfortable. She sat beside her junior and made another face at her. _Disgusting_ , it said on her notebook.

'You didn't have to buy me this if you're so against it,' Maki wrote but accepted it nonetheless. Nico put her tongue out.

 _Maybe if you drink enough of that, you won't be so sickly._

'That was one time. Everyone gets sick. No one is immune.' She should know. Her parents are doctors after all.

Nico sweetly smiled at her and grabbed the pen, _Cute girls like Nico don't ever get sick_.

Maki had the urge to leave her. Why did she think waiting for her was a good idea anyway? Nico was being more annoying than usual. The redhead stretched her fingers and the midget bounced in her seat.

 _Sing a song for Nico!_

'What if I don't want to?'

She puffed her cheeks. _Hey, I took care of you. Nico just wants to hear a song._

The redhead rolled her eyes and Nico mad a smug look of victory. She puts another point in her tally. Maki was way _behind_. She wondered what the basis of a score was.

It seemed that Nico was fine. She was still overly irritating. Demanding. _Dramatic_. It put her in ease knowing so. That meant whatever happened in the infirmary was over and done with.

Maki will sing as thanks for the juice and the kindness of the gremlin. Before she could even get a word out, small arms circled around her waist and Nico pressed her ear at her back. "N-Nico-chan! What are you doing?"

The junior twisted and turned but her hold was strong and firm. Not letting go. "Nico-chan! Let. Me. _GO_!"

" **M** _Mn_ **g** H!" she replied.

"What do you want? Why are you like this?" Maki cried. She won't be able to play properly if she was restrained. She felt her heart about to burst open in her chest.

" **N** _ng_ h." Nico blindly reached for her pen and wrote what she wanted. _Sing for me._

"Like this?" the junior gestured with Nico latched on to her back like a parasite. She felt her nod. Her hands began writing again. _Just like this._

 _Please._

What has Maki gotten into? They remained still and she focused on Nico's steady breathing. She didn't let go. Can she feel the fast _thump thump thump_ of her heart? Warmth was spreading from her stomach up to her face and she felt absolutely _embarrassed_ with their position.

The thought of someone running into them like this meant no recovery from shame. The mere thought of Rin or Hanayo seeing them or even the vice president gave her goose bumps. She shifted Nico's tight hold so she can freely move her arms. She looked back at her and she was giving her that same face again.

Her bloodred eyes glistening, tears were almost present. Her lips pursed in a straight line.

Like she was desperately asking Maki for something.

 _Please?_

"Just this time."

Maki sang whatever came to mind. She sang a bit louder for her. The piano accompanied her voice and Nico stayed put. When she was done, the senior's arms came loose and she went back to her seat beside her.

 _Thank you_ , she signed. Maki couldn't see her face.

It was disquieting for her to see the midget like this. Nico carefully pressed a key on the piano, it was deep and low. A reflection of her mood. Maki wasn't very well-versed in emotion so she couldn't tell what she was currently feeling.

"Uhm," the redhead started. Nico studied her face. _Deep breaths._

 _Are you okay?_ , Maki signed.

The senior stood up, as if she had made up her mind on something. She noticed a slight twinkle in her eyes. Her mood changed. Nico wrote quickly on her notebook and raised it to Maki's eye level.

 _Teach me how to sing._

" _What_?" the junior asked incredulously. Did she read that properly?

" - ** _E_** _eaA_ -ss **S** _M **E** e_ -Ha **A** U –ooO- sScH **i** – _n **Ng** G!_"

* * *

Ah yes to clear that up, nico was born deaf.

Also, speech therapy doesnt really work on everyone. It takes a long time to master and you need to be patient for the results.

I did minimal research on things here and there. If there's something wrong please let me know! I'll change it right away. squuueeezed this one since two months ago lmaaoooo am i doing it right am i missing something i dont even know so please excuse the errors mmshfsdh

I deeply appreciate all the faves/follows/review. it gives me LIFE

Enjoy your holidays everyone! and may next year treat us better like really please _im begging_


	9. Chapter 9

LOOK! WHO'S! HERE!

Me.

This might not be enough for an update but I can assure you guys ill get the next chapter ready in a few.

I hope you enjoy! _pleaselovemybabynico_

* * *

Hanayo had noticed something different from Maki. As someone who listens in the background, she had developed a kind of sixth sense. Similar to her ability in hunting down rare and limited editions of merchandise from her favourite idol groups, the brunette had the inkling feeling that Maki was troubled.

She was still quiet and reserved and yet her whole body language screamed uncomfortable. Small clicks of tongue when lost in thought, restless tapping of her foot on the floor, and the signature twist _twist_ of her red hair firmly curled in her index. It was then Hanayo spoke up abruptly during their lunchtime and Rin admitted that she had noticed the same thing.

"Is there something bothering you, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked. The redhead was particularly upfront to what she dislikes like how meaningless group work is if there she was only one who was working, or how irritating requirements are given by a particular teacher that most of them don't get along with, or the huge tree root blocking the sidewalk but perhaps it was something else. Something private. Something that shouldn't be said out loud.

Rin managed to go behind her and pushed her eyebrows together in a funny way. "You look like this nya," she pushes them over and over to prove her statement. Hanayo laughed with how weird Maki's face has gotten. "I can barely see your forehead with all the wrinkles in the way." Rin sat down as she avoided Maki's iron grip.

The redhead sighed and looked the other way. "It's-"

"Nico-chan?" Rin smugly answered for her and with the way Maki's face glowed bright red, Hanayo knew that her best friend guessed correctly.

" _Nothing!_ I was gonna say nothing!" she refuted angrily. The redhead sipped her juicebox and sank further in her seat. Hanayo raised her eyebrow at that. "Besides, how would you know it would be about _her_." she begrudgingly admitted.

Rin waved her hand. "Details. Details. So tell us nya. What did you do this time?" She closed in on her and flashed her big grin. Hanayo nudged her best friend to keep the teasing to a minimum.

"I didn't do anything!" Maki exclaimed as she crushed the juicebox in her hand. The sudden outburst baffled the two and the redhead had realized how loud she was. She bit her lip and stared down at their desks. "I didn't do anything," she added a bit quietly this time.

Hanayo and Rin drew in close and held her hands comfortingly. "We understand," Hanayo said softly. "Everything is alright."

* * *

"Sing?"

Nico nodded her head three times. Maki was unsure of how to proceed.

It was a delicate matter and it's making her brain go overdrive. It was sensitive and the junior didn't want to offend her. It wasn't like those times where they spout jabs at each other, throwing snarky comments and dramatic signing.

Like when the gremlin picks on her when she's outside during P.E. or that time she found a portion of her notebook drawn on with Nico's atrocious glittery pink pen that she later ripped off but still kept in her bag for decisions she wouldn't like to disclose or basically their entire meetings with all the unreasonable points in the tally.

This was different. This was _serious_. Was there a proper way to turn her down?

Sucking in a deep breath, she carefully formulated the words she's going to say to her. Be nice. Be _gentle_. Even if it's that gremlin. Even if it's getting hard to breathe with the dread settling in the pits of her stomach.

"I can't," she replied. It was getting harder to look at her as seconds went by.

Nico's confusion morphed into anger fairly quick that didn't go unnoticed by Maki. Nico held her notebook again and pointed at the words. It was more of a command now rather than a simple request.

 _Teach. me. how. to. sing._

The smaller girl made an unhappy sound. A disgruntled sound. With her lips pursed and her hands tight. The redhead grabbed the notebook and took Nico's pen.

 _I can't._

Another gruff. Another sound.

 _Why can't you?_

 _I'm not cut out to be a teacher._

Nico glared at her with that. It wasn't a lie. It was the truth. Maki was okay with subjects like Math and the like. It was easy to teach the formulas and steps. It was easy to point out mistakes with numbers and letters. But with music, it's a little different than that. It's lot more complex and more difficult to pursue.

And for Maki, being able to hear is important.

And her saying that to Nico is _hard_.

The small senior wrote in her notebook with disappointment reflected in her eyes. Maki wondered if Nico was disappointed with her or herself. It's hard to figure with a rock jumbling inside her chest. With each thrum of her heart, the harder it was to take back what she said and re-do her mistake.

 _I guess I'm not cut out to be a student either._

"No, _wait_ -" Maki reached for her hand but the dark-haired girl harshly snatched it away. Nico took one last look at her before turning heel and disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Despite everything that had transpired last week, Maki somehow managed to avoid the guilt and kept on waiting a couple more minutes inside the Music Room after playing. There was no visitor, no loud opening of the door, and there was an empty space in the already small piano bench.

She should be happy. She had the whole room by herself again. No distractions or anything. That gremlin always had a knack for being distractive. Maki was relieved she didn't have to put up with the midget's dramatic flairs and constant whining.

But rather than basking in the comfort of the grand piano, her fingers kept missing a note. She was out of tune, out of rhythm and every time she immersed herself, Nico's face would somehow get in the way and she wasn't even there.

That gremlin was hard to get rid of.

Hanayo had suggested talking to Nico about it. Maki grimaced at the idea of searching for her and telling her that no, it would be a horrible idea for her to even think about Maki teaching the basics of singing. The redhead didn't have enough energy to deal with her, let alone open their hearts to each other because of this simple misunderstanding. And it wasn't Maki's fault to begin with. Nico just had to suggest that wild offer and expected Maki to accept it.

But what if that midget found someone else?

Someone other than her.

"It may be time to think that Nico-chan really likes you," Rin's stupid comment made its way in her thoughts. Maki slammed her hands on the keys, ignoring the piercing sound in her ears.

That gremlin didn't like her. She was just convenient for her. Another person could easily take her place as long as they can sing. Another person could easily give what Nico wants.

On the bright side, that midget won't bother her anymore with her requests. Her life could go back to normal again. No more stupid tally, no more ridiculous stunts, and no more Nico.

It was perfect. However, just the thought about it makes her _sick_ and it doesn't even make any sense. And Maki hated the fact that it would obviously ruin her in the future.

She clenched her fists. Opened and closed it. She stared at her reflection on the shiny grand piano.

 _No._

 _Incorrect._

 _Stop._

 _No good._

 _Try again._

* * *

There was a text from her mama and she quickly sent a reply as she packed her stuff. Nozomi and Eli lessened their strict hold on her ever since she showed them her passing grade. It couldn't hurt to try and believe a super idol like her can pull that off. Eli tapped her shoulder once she finished packing up.

"Will we be seeing you after?" she signed.

Nico planned to go straight to the clubroom and lock herself up so she replied with a no. The blonde nodded however she didn't leave right away. Nico stared at her hard and Eli lifted her hands up in defense.

 _What're you doing?_

"Me? Oh, oh." The taller one stuttered. It wasn't like her to be like that. It was suspicious. "Just waiting for you."

Nico scoffed but didn't argue. _Where's your girlfriend?_

Eli's head whipped around so fast she thought it snapped her neck. "Nico! She's not my- okay, nevermind, I know you're doing this on purpose."

The raven-haired girl smirked having riled up Eli.

 _Nozomi would cry if she hears that from you._ She wiped her eyes from fake tears. She prodded Eli's chest with her finger. _You do know what happens after that, right?_

The taller of the two sighed. "Nico, I'm not here to pick a fight with you."

 _Then leave me alone._

Nico barrelled through the surge of people blocking the doorway to escape. She thought that Eli would give up but she was following close behind. When they reached the clubroom, Nico shooed her away.

 _No tall person allowed. Shoo._

Nico flapped her fingers towards the hallway to where Eli should be and not inside her domain. She could ruin the pristine conditions of her figurines. Tall people had a knack for knocking things over because they're too tall to even care and Nico's not gonna stand by idly when her items are at stake.

 _Go to Nozomi. Leave._

Eli wouldn't budge. Where was Nozomi when she needed her? Nico may be an overall angel and perhaps tall, blonde, and oblivious over there just wanted to spend time with a perfect being like Nico but Nico doesn't want that now. Eli can go bother someone else even if it doesn't compare to Nico's presence.

"Do you want to talk?"

 _We already are._

Eli smiled wryly. "About something else?" She offered her hand as an invitation. Nozomi always used that on her too.

" **N** oO!"

While Eli was temporarily shaken by her scream, she pushed Eli out of the door and locked it. Nico could feel the taller one knocking on it with her hand pressed against the door. She stood there until it stopped. She figured Eli left since she couldn't possibly leave Nozomi alone with student council duties.

Nico threw her bag on the table. Her mood had gotten worse because Eli had decided to meddle in. Nico had a strong suspicion Nozomi was behind it.

Why can't they just leave it?

Even Nico herself can't understand what the problem was. She just really wanted to sing but she got turned down by someone she kind of looked up to. It was hard to admit but Maki was the closest thing she's got in first-hand experience with it. Not like anyone liked her watching them hours at end. Nor did anyone have the time to entertain her childish dream like that.

Which got her thinking.

Nico could've asked anyone else besides Maki. She wasn't the only option from the vast circle of connections Nico has. And that nerd was a huge pain. She hated that all-knowing look on her face.

But it had to be _her_. It had to be Maki.

There was hardly anyone who can be as blunt and straightforward to her like Maki. In truth, she could've asked Nozomi or Eli for the lessons, even Rin and Hanayo seemed like a better option too. Heck , even her Mama or the kids. But she knew how it would all lead to.

They would sing her praises and sugarcoat their words as much as possible and as much as she liked hearing those things Nico would never get better with that. She needed real words. Real opinions from someone who won't back down from telling her that she _sucks_.

She could practically imagine it, Maki relentlessly throwing harsh words at her but she would gladly take them. Like a bitter pill that's hard to swallow, she can easily wash out the taste with something sweet and nothing is sweeter than making that nerd admit that she's good. She just needed a chance to prove herself.

Nico didn't notice someone unlocking the door behind her, Nozomi went inside with Eli in tow. Nico's desk became shrouded with shadows and she glared at the only possible people who would disturb her.

 _What do you want?_

The two looked at each other, fighting over on who would tell. Eventually Nozomi gave in and handed her a piece of paper. Nico frowned at their unwelcomed visit especially because she was still mad at Eli.

She read it once but didn't register the words at all. This must be a joke, right? She held the paper and waved it to their faces.

 _What is this?!_

"We're so sorry but we did what we can." Eli apologized profusely. Nozomi rested her hands on her shoulders.

Nico couldn't wait for the look on Maki's face once she's proved herself.

That is, if she has a chance to.

* * *

im soft...for handholding...

Reviews are always appreciated! Have a wonderful day aye


	10. Chapter 10

I came back from hell to make satan deliver this to yall

i know. i _KNOW._ It has been a while msfhsdfds i dont have any excuses

When i said id get the next chapter ready in a few, i clearly did not specify _few_

few days, few weeks, and we've got few months msdhfshd at least it's not years

That's just me and my stupid rambling. So please read on and I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think *eyes emoji*

* * *

Why this?

Why now?

Nico looked at her friends in confusion, looking for something that would tell her this was just a big misunderstanding. She hesitantly peered over the document once again and flipped it over, pushing it towards them.

Nico's face made all the questions.

"I'm so sorry," Eli started. Her hands were spastic. The taller one took the paper and handed it over to Nozomi. "I did want to talk to you about it but you pushed me out-" the shorter girl's chair screeched, cutting off Eli's explanation.

 _I thought it was about something else!_ , Nico signed. Nozomi's eyes darted to her.

 _Something else?_ asked Nozomi.

 _Yeah, about stupid Maki!_

Nico froze at that exact moment. Her fingers curled in a permanent position.

She never intended on letting anyone know but with all the unpleasant emotions making her a wreck, she had snapped. The dark-haired girl tapped on the desk repeatedly. She was irritated.

"What about Maki-chan?" her best friend asked. Nico hadn't stopped tapping. Instead she put on more force on the tip of her finger to let them know she wasn't willing to talk right now. She was careless to have ever let her guard down against Nozomi. And perhaps tall, blonde, and nosy over there too.

Her best friend stood up and gently grabbed her arm. Nico paid her no mind as a low grumble escaped her lips. She felt Nozomi rub her thumb soothingly on her arm, even pulling on the fabric of her favourite pink cardigan. That small gesture had little to no effect on her darkening mood. Eli soon joined the two, leaning her head to Nico's and letting her hands rest on her lap for not knowing how Nico would react to getting hugged.

Her tapping slowed until she eventually stopped. Nico's finger felt numb and her heart felt the same. She heaved a great sigh in the hopes of waking up from this awful dream. Yeah, maybe this was just some joke. Nozomi loved to pull pranks on her all the time and this was one too.

 _Tell me_ , Nozomi signed.

The genuine concern reflected into the other girl's green eyes made her think maybe this wasn't a dream after all but Nico wasn't going to give in that easily. She dismissed her with a wave of her hand, something that she knew Nozomi didn't particularly like.

 _We'll listen._

Nico spilled.

From the music room incident up to Maki's refusal.

 _I want to prove myself. But how can I do that when my only room for practice is being taken away from me like this?_

It felt good saying all that. She felt a tiny bit better and her fingers had begun to uncurl.

"You should recruit more members." Eli said as she re-read the document again. She picked it up looking for any loopholes. "They can't turn down a club with a reasonable number of people." It said so in the handbook. And she had that memorized on the first day as president.

Nozomi put her finger on her chin. "Three people should be enough. Four is the least number to qualify as a club." she added.

Nico clicked her tongue. _Who in the right mind would join my club? And I don't want just anyone! Respecting idols is a serious business and prissy, self-centered losers aren't allowed here!_

She didn't need to say it but she isn't well-liked by ninety percent of students because of her attitude. Nico might need members to join but she wasn't desperate enough to beg for their help. If those people sullied her personal space she would never forgive them. It's not like it would be the end of the world if they mysteriously disappear, right?

"Isn't a prissy, self-centered loser what you want as a teacher?" Nozomi sneered.

The smaller girl felt the tips of her ears go warm. " **N** O **j** _O_ **M** _ii_!"

* * *

It had been approximately two and half weeks that Maki hadn't seen Nico. Not that she was counting, obviously. She just _happened_ to be reminded of it everyday by Rin and Hanayo. She wasn't counting and she most certainly wasn't avoiding her. Nico was too tiny to be noticed anyway. Eli and Nozomi were a bit better to spot, not that she's hiding from them as well.

She liked the peace, if she were honest to herself. Just like what she had told herself all the time. Maki had been too busy with poking her lunch that she didn't hear Rin's whining until said girl had to put her hands on her cheeks.

" _Mmref fhvo ofvv mee_." The redhead muffled her words. Rin annoyingly smushed her face like a toy.

"Maki-chan, you aren't listening to me!" As if. Maki was a perfectly good listener unlike a certain _someone-_

"There you go again nya!" The pianist furrowed her eyebrows and Rin let go. Maki stopped playing with her food and began eating as lunch time was quickly ending.

"What's so important now?"

"Nico-senpai's club is shutting down," Hanayo sadly informed. The redhead felt her insides clench for unknown reasons. That midget had been talking to _them_ at least.

"Oh." Maki simply replied. There wasn't much there to say nor did she know the right words to say. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever gets banned from playing piano in the Music Room after class.

"But! But! Listen here nya," Rin slung her arm over her best friend's shoulder. "If Nico-chan gets three members, the club won't be shut down!"

"She better find them fast if she ever wants to save her club." There were probably some poor losers out there with nothing to do with their time who can help her out.

Rin's grin widened with an unsettling glint in her eyes. She stretched her other arm, suspiciously reaching over Maki's shoulder. She tightened her hold on both of her friends. Maki had a bad feeling about all of this. "So me and Kayo-chin figured why not the three of us join!"

"No!"

Rin was offended. "Why not?!"

The redhead refused to answer. She shrugged off the orange-haired girl's arm and quickly stuffed her face with food to avoid having to talk. She was no way going to accept that.

"C'mon, it's simple nya," Rin continued to persuade her, even Hanayo offered her own opinion. "we just sign our names and Nico-chan gets her clubroom back!"

"So you'll join for the sole purpose of getting that room back." Maki deadpanned.

"See? Simple."

The pianist held her head between her hands. This was stupid. Hanayo spoke up. "I was planning to join Nico-senpai's club way back but I just thought she wanted the privacy so I didn't bother," she trailed off. "But I think now is a good time, don't you think? It would be disrespectful to join her club without any interest with idols but she's probably the only one who understands my hobbies."

She expected that from Hanayo, nonetheless. That gremlin and her can ramble about idols all day long. The redhead now narrowed her eyes on Rin. What's she got to give in joining? Maki doesn't like half-assed reasons.

"Anywhere Kayo-chin goes, I'll go!" she happily declared. "I get to spend time after school with her, isn't that great nya?"

"Terrific." Maki spat. "Do you even realize joining the club means you get to share your time with that midget too?"

"Nico-chan? What's so wrong with that? Us three can have fun." With cat-like similarity, Rin's eyes went wide and moved her hands up and down in altering directions. Maki clamped her mouth shut. She _remembered_.

 _Happy._

 _Fun._

The redhead put her chopsticks down. She looked at her watch and mentally celebrated. "Good. Now go find one more member because I'm not joining."

* * *

Things weren't easy for Maki after that.

Constantly being bombarded with Rin into joining Nico's stupid club, Hanayo's pleading eyes, and the guilt that she still wasn't ready to admit accumulating to her already non-existent limit had made her drained.

When class had begun to end, Maki had decided to leave as fast as possible lest she gets dragged into Rin's talk on the pros of joining the Idol Research Club which there really weren't any. Quickly fixing her things and being on full alert of the orange-haired girl's presence, the pianist went out of the door in record time.

She wondered if she'd drop by the Music room. Even if Rin was into roping her into that, she still respected her boundaries and never disturbed her during those times. And she really needed the alone time now.

Maki turned her heel towards the other end of the hall and noticed someone picking up a notebook on the floor. A girl with ash brown hair looked at her with a soft smile and Maki squinted her eyes.

"Principal… Minami?" the pianist cautiously called out. Her mother was good friends with her and perhaps she was just dreaming all of this. Principal Minami wouldn't have dressed up like a student and roam around the school for everyone to see, right?

The same girl giggled, it unnerved Maki. Flipping her hair off her right shoulder as she stood up, she gestured to herself. "Principal Minami is my mother. I'm Minami Kotori."

A red ribbon. An upperclassman. Another _stranger_. Maki thought today would let her off easy but it seemed it always tried to mess with her in the most inconspicuous ways. The junior held out her hand, better to be polite and not get on the bad side of Principal Minami's daughter. She's basically somehow an acquaintance given their mothers' relationship. She hoped her hand wasn't sweaty.

The cheery girl let out another giggle but shook hands with her. She probably thought it was old-fashioned to shake hands with people meeting for the first time but to the redhead it was what her parents had taught her.

"Nishikino Maki," she introduced herself. Maki started to count. One. Seven. _Twelve_. It took another second or two before the redhead deemed it was appropriate to leave. It was awkward to stare at her waiting for a conversation she didn't want to be a part with. "I better get going. Nice to meet you, Minami-senpai."

The other girl's eyes twinkled but waved goodbye. "Oh, you too, Nishikino-san." The redhead gave a nod in acknowledgement but the other wasn't quite finished with their awkward silence. "By the way," she waved a familiar notebook in her hand "do you know who this belongs to? It doesn't have a name."

Maki's heart flipped but kept her composure. There was no way that _that_ was the gremlin's notebook. Sure it had the same irritating pinkish colour, even the small folds in the front along with the generic brand covered with another bunny sticker, but maybe it belonged to someone else. Someone that she wished weren't that midget.

The pianist held her breath.

She can _lie_.

She can totally say that she didn't know even though she really did because it helps her avoid the conflict. It's not like Minami-senpai can see right through her, right? It's not like Minami-senpai knows everyone in the student body just because she's the daughter of the principal, right?

When the redhead took too long to reply because of her inner monologue, the upperclassman took the prolonged silence as a negative and started to pocket the notebook. "That's alright. Surely I can find them when I look hard enough. Thank you, Nishikino-san."

The redhead bit her tongue. This was for the best. This was for the benefit of all. This _was—_

"I know." Maki said loudly. The upperclassman waited patiently for her to continue. "I know who that notebook belongs to. I can give it back to her if you want to."

"Are you sure? Is she a classmate of yours?"

The pianist twitched her hands. So much for saving the whole i-know-her-but-we-aren't-friends explanation. "N-no. She's a senior," she added quietly. "Yazawa." she said, hoping that it would be enough for her to hand over that dumb notebook.

Maki was startled when the cheery girl gasped. " _Nico-chan_ , really? No wonder her name is on this page," she flipped to the tally sheet and the redhead felt her insides prick with something unpleasant as if she felt violated that someone other than her knew about the unfair tally.

Someone other than Nico seeing their names together.

Someone other than both of them knowing that they share something outside of snide remarks and light jabbing.

"I can give it back to her if you want to," Maki repeated a bit forcefully than she had intended to. She really didn't want to but leaving it to her made her stomach coil uncomfortably.

The other girl gave it a thought but nonetheless handed over the dumb, pink notebook Maki warned herself multiple times to never be familiar with as it would spell her untimely doom. "Okay. It's in your care." she waved again and started walking the other way. "Tell Nico-chan I said hi, alright?"

"Sure," Maki said, not caring whether the other girl heard her or not. She let her eyes linger on the floor thinking about how stupid she was to get the emotions better of her. Now she had to return the notebook to that midget and all that bravado she showed earlier dissipated and anxiousness settled in her core.

She briefly wondered if she had ever wronged a god in her previous life to be cursed like this. The pianist flipped the notebook on the same page where the tally was and scoffed at their scores. Totally unfair. How could that little gremlin be ahead of ten points?

Letting the irritation be her motivation to get this over with, the redhead sauntered off towards the Idol Research Club only to be faced with the cold, hard truth of a locked door. Of course, she had her club temporarily closed due to lack of members. If Maki recalled Hanayo's words, that midget only had three more days before it was officially taken away from her.

Making her way to the Music room, she momentarily considered leaving the notebook on her desk but scrapped that idea since she didn't know which class the tiny senior went. She also considered leaving it to the Student Council knowing the two highest positions were friends with the gremlin. However, showing up to them would inevitably end with unwanted questions and she didn't want _any_ of that.

Her last and probably the most obvious choice she had from the beginning was to search for her and just hand it over in one piece. Of course, the looming presence of Minami-senpai outweighed everything else since Maki was the one who argued in returning it. She can't back out now.

The redhead slid the door open to the Music Room and heard little notes being played. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a chill down her spine. The notes continued to play. It had no melody, no rhythm, just simple pressing of keys on the piano.

Maki had always been alone in the Music room in this time of the day. Without a sound, she peered over the bench to check who was playing with it. A surprised squeak escaped her lips when she saw the very person she wanted to both look for and avoid.

"Nico-chan?"

Nico didn't notice. Too absorbed in the inner mechanics of the piano. Too focused on how the piano could make such beautiful sounds. Maki pressed a black key to where the senior's hand was.

The midget recoiled and finally looked up to meet the redhead's eyes. Maki pressed another key to keep her heart in check. Nico scowled deeply.

The senior crossed her arms, as if she were expecting the pianist to make her go away. It was hard to keep a straight face with Maki fumbling over on what to say.

The redhead settled on returning the dumb notebook to her. "You dropped this." It came out cold and distant but with her flushed face, it can be taken the other way. The gremlin hummed with indifference.

 _Thank you_ , she signed.

Now that that was over and done with, Maki can now proceed to her normal life and maybe then her chest wouldn't ache so badly all the time. But Nico just wouldn't give her the peace that she wanted. It was Nico, after all. She always had a way to get to her without even trying.

 _Let's talk_ , she showed her the notebook.

Running away again would just make matters worse and the redhead just had about enough of the drama and feelings. She can't say no. She can't say no when Nico is looking at her with pleading eyes and shaky legs. She can't say no because Nico has friends who care for her and would definitely hunt her down if she did anything stupid.

 _Okay,_ Maki signed.

The gremlin nodded and walked to the door, beckoning the junior to follow her. Without much of a choice, Maki followed her up the rooftop. The winding staircase kept on going and it was the first time Maki looked up to Nico. It was strange, seeing her in a different perspective but admittedly, it was _nice_.

Nico had always carried herself with grace and a sense of pride.

* * *

Shielding her eyes from the bright orange glow of the sunset, the redhead blindly went after the tiny senior, focusing on the loud, fast footsteps. Maki never had the chance to go up the rooftop since she didn't have any reason to.

Still not content with how high they've reached, the gremlin climbed a ladder to get an even better view down below. The redhead reluctantly climbed up as well. Nico settled on the railings, her face looking down on the students who were heading home. Maki didn't like being near the edge. The metal bars were high but as they were perched up on higher ground, it looked like one misstep can have her tumbling over to her death.

The gremlin watched the people with great interest, her eyes bright and expressive. She smiled devilishly, sucked in a deep breath and let out a loud yell that Maki wasn't wholly prepared for.

Instinctively, the junior pulled her out of the way from the other students' glaring eyes. They stumbled and fell to the floor. The gremlin had the gall to _laugh_. Nico hid her face in Maki's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Maki screamed. _God_ , her arm hurt. She raised herself and Nico grabbed her hand, still smiling childishly. She hated how cute Nico looked. She hated how happy she was. She hated the way her shoulder burned when Nico hid her face there. The tiny senior hoisted herself up along with Maki.

She scribbled in her notebook. _That felt great_.

The pianist didn't have the heart to scold her with that.

Nico returned to her original place near the railings. She waved her hand, letting the junior know to come closer. She wrote on the notebook and handed it over to her.

 _Maki-chan has a penchant of finding Nico's things. I'm glad._

The redhead's fingers twitched. Just like their first meeting, it was Maki who found Nico's notebook. But this time wasn't her. She didn't know how to feel about it.

'Not me. Minami-senpai did.'

The tiny senior scrunched her nose, perhaps imagining the older Minami instead. 'Minami Kotori-senpai. The daughter of Principal Minami.' The junior clarified for her. 'She said hi.', Maki wrote after a while. Nico made a happy sound and Maki grunted in response.

 _I haven't seen Kotori in a while._

'But you've met up with Hanayo and Rin.'

 _Aw, is Maki-chan jealous?_ , The tiny senior poked the redhead's sides with her pen.

The two of them became quiet, unsure how to continue. The senior then pointed to a couple of students and smiled wistfully. The redhead wasn't sure what's so special about them.

 _I want to make them smile._

Maki had never seen Nico do that kind of expression before. Her eyes flickered with such little flame as if it were about to be burned out. It rendered her completely speechless. Maki would trade angry, scowling Nico to… _this_. Angry, scowling Nico would never look so defeated. Angry, scowling Nico and even regular _annoying_ Nico had eyes burning so bright with intensity and could never even come close from being dimmed.

 _Papa used to tell me that I can make everyone smile and so I did. That's why I want to become an idol. Pretty simple, isn't it?_

 _I love it when Mama smiles, she's prettiest like that. I love it when my siblings smile too and every one of my friends._

Maki took a deep breath. Nico scribbled some more.

 _Happiness exists in all languages, you see._ Nico raised her index fingers to the edge of her lips, lifting it up just a bit to form a smile. She did her signature sign, the curse of Nico Nico Ni was cast on Maki yet again and it made her grin unknowingly.

 _An idol who makes people smile._

 _An idol who makes people happy._

 _It's stupid, isn't it?_

How unfair. Using those combination of words was unfair. Nico was playing dirty. But it did stir her heart. The junior stretched her fingers. The similar way she had always done before playing the piano.

 _I don't think it's stupid,_ she signed to her.

Nico's eyes lit up just a little bit, that spark present again and Maki took the pen and notebook. 'Dreams are meant to be pursued. Even if it takes a long time.'

The midget laughed. It was _loud_. The senior hid her face in her arms as she leaned dangerously over the edge of the railing. Without thinking, Maki pushed her back with her hand on Nico's head and as quickly as she had done so, hid her hands behind her back afraid of getting caught.

When Nico stopped laughing, she looked over the pianist once more. Truthfully, Maki didn't want another staredown with the midget but she couldn't take her eyes away from her if she could. The curse of Nico Nii, she recalled. The faint recognition of her old self was beginning to show again. The smaller girl scribbled on her notebook and showed it to her.

 _Will you help me?_

Maki had rehearsed the way her fingers flick, the way her hands should be positioned, and the way her wrist should bend. Maki can just say it now but her words had failed her so she settled on the next best thing.

 _Okay,_ she signed.

Nico lowered her notebook as though she expected Maki to refuse. She laughed again. Quite giddy, in fact. There it was again, the bright flicker in her ruby red eyes. The redhead pursed her lips and made a high-pitched noise in her throat. Her face must've had the same shade as her hair right now. The midget flipped the pages and made marks on that stupid tally she always had between them.

Maki had earned herself five points.

 _Thanks for listening to me._

* * *

Nico skipped through the hallway and ignored the looks she was given. She didn't care. She was just too happy. It was her first day of training after all.

She slid the door open with force, she wanted her presence to be known. Maki was there looking a bit nervous. The redhead nodded in acknowledgement.

"M **a** – ** _i_** _i!_ " the gremlin waved. She usually just barged in and sat beside her not saying anything all throughout so it kind of rattled her. Nico was smiling so much today Maki started to doubt herself. She can't let her down just yet.

Maki's head swirled with the things she had read about and Nico focused on her. The redhead may not like the gremlin's hand wrapped around her neck because she might feel how nervous she was but this was a technique used so she shouldn't push her away.

She started with syllables. The easiest one.

The redhead noticed Nico tended to pinch the words which would strain her throat. Not the usual way of talking. Not smooth and flowing.

 _Again_ , Maki signed.

Nico continued as her junior scribbled out what needed to be done to improve. She wasn't an expert. Far from it actually but they both knew. They knew it was just a matter of time before Nico needed a better teacher. They knew the chances of it being successful, which was pretty low. They knew all of it.

But it didn't stop them from trying.

"A little louder." The redhead said, confident with the little progress the midget made. The shorter girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" ** _AA_** _AA_ hhh **NN** _nn_!"

Maki immediately pounded on the keys of the piano with such ferocity, Nico was afraid they needed to replace it after Maki has calmed down. The junior's whole face was burning and her ears felt stiff. She jammed her fingers on the piano, hoping to drown out the sound Nico just made.

 _What's wrong?_ Nico asked. The tiny senior waved her index finger innocently. Maki couldn't look at her at all.

The redhead couldn't believe her! She just said a little louder and the gremlin just made that preposterous sound. God, it was so _loud!_ It made her grateful that the Music Room was soundproof or else people might question where the sound came from.

 _Hey hey,_ the midget waved her hands infront of her.

 _Was it a good sound?_ Nico pushed the notebook to her burning face. Maki snapped out of her aggressive playing and laid the notebook down.

 _BAD SOUND!_ The redhead made the emphasis on bad. She signed it multiple times to her. _Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad!_

Nico pouted. She wrote on her notebook. _I thought it was good. You looked happy._

"Why would it make me happy?" Maki cried. Everything felt hot. "You just made a sound that resembled a-" she stopped herself and covered her face with her hands, turning her back to that little devil.

"That was bad. That was bad. That was bad." Her vocabulary limited itself all because of that gremlin. Of course Nico wasn't aware of what she had done. She wore that grin on her face like she had won the lottery.

The door of the room slid open, and Maki couldn't care less who came in. She just really wanted to stop hearing the sound replaying in her head. The flustered junior felt Nico leave her seat next to her and went towards the intruders.

"Done with practice?" Nozomi asked cheerfully. Maki didn't want to engage in a conversation right now. Maybe when her traitorous heart stops its frantic beating. Or maybe if she can just have some sort of revenge on Nico. Or make that ugly sound stop in her head may be best.

The midget looked pleased and talked with them about her achievements for the day similar to what a child would do to earn praise from their parents. Nico made large gestures with her arms and it made the redhead a little bit proud of what she had done.

However it was short lived when the gremlin decided to show off her newly developed skills.

 _Watch me, okay?_

She took a deep breath and before Maki had even realized what Nico had done, it was too late and Eli was giving her a murderous gaze. Nozomi's eyes widened and her cheeks dusted a bit pink as while Eli looked sunburnt with all that blood rushing to her face. And Maki had that same annoying sound stuck in her head again.

Nico studied their faces and laughed. The joyous sound was too awkward at the moment for the other three to acknowledge. Maki's irritation tripled in an instant.

 _Maki made the same face as you_ , the dark-haired girl pointed at her. _Does that mean it's a good sound?_

Eli made her way to the suspect, and the temperature around the pianist dropped below zero. Fearing for her life, she coiled a piece of her hair to her finger and pulled as a sense of distraction. "What did you two do in here? Are you just playing around with her?"

" _Wha-!_ " the redhead shouted incredulously. The sudden rush of embarrassment and frustration gave her voice back. "I would never! I already told her a million times it was a bad sound she just doesn't listen to me!"

Nozomi didn't have the heart to tell the truth so she worded her thought in a more ambiguous way. "Make sure you only let Maki-chan hear it okay?" Eli and Maki sputtered out nonsense while Nico nodded and crossed her arms, smugly waiting for more praise.

* * *

Yes. Nic got her club back. I guess ill have to explain that in the next chapter LMAO

Again id like to say my deepest gratitude for all of your support. It's what keeps me going. Ive had this fic two years ago and i cant believe it's still ongoing up to now. I blame it on my schedule and many distractions msdfhsdf

Should i upload this on ao3 or?

Anyway, i love you guys. All the love is making me cry. Please point out any mistakes if you find any! Let's see how this all ends (if i ever get to the ending without struggling LMAO)

Have a wonderful holidays everyone! Let 2019 be a nice one for us. Looking back to my last 2018 greetings for a good year, hhhhhhhh let's say it could be better msmdfsh.

I love you all so very much. Reviews/follow/fave are deeply appreciated uvu


End file.
